Lost Girl
by Kiteria
Summary: Left with only her memories and a guitar from her father, Reyra returns to her hometown. She only stays for her friend Tohru. What happens when she runs into a few members of the Sohma family and learns that she's not the only one who's cursed? Random idea i had, please read and review. OCxcharacter pairing. Read to find out who.
1. Thinking Back

I groaned as I heard the constant beeping of my alarm clock. I tried to roll over and ignore it, but sighed when I realized I couldn't. I threw the covers off me and clambered to my feet and walked across my room to my alarm clock and shut it off. I had my reasons. One, if it's shrill enough and annoying enough I'll want it to stop. Two, if it's all the way across the room then I'll have to get up to cut it off.

Now that I was up I ran a hand through my hair before walking into my bathroom. I took a quick shower before walking back into my room with a towel wrapped around my waist and walked into my closet. I dropped the towel and pulled on a pair of black panties and bra before glaring at the awful school uniform I was forced to wear. I pulled on the navy blue mini skirt with ruffles at the bottom. Then pulled on the blue and white top, slipped on the little jacket and straightened the small tie-like bow before walking back into my room. I glanced at the clock and groaned. It was already 7:40. I had twenty minutes to get to school. I sighed to myself before grabbing my guitar case and slinging it over my shoulder as I slipped on my shoes and headed out the door. I ran a hand through my hair again as I walked down the street towards my high school. Halfway there I saw Tohru running down the street and go right past me.

"Late again Ru?"

I asked and she stopped and turned around. Her blue eyes widened as she saw me and ran over and hugged me without thinking.

"Tohru…"

I said and she instantly backed up.

"Sorry."

She said with a smile as she backed up. It's not that I don't like hugs, quite the opposite. It's just I wasn't so good at showing emotions so it made me feel awkward to be hugged by people. Especially people like Tohru who liked to be hugged back.

"It's fine. Come on, if we're late again Arisa will never let us hear the end of it."

I said and she smiled before we headed for the school.

We managed to get through the gates by the time the bell rang, signaling for students to get to class.

"Well I should go, bye Rey."

Tohru said with a smile before she ran off. I watched as my brown haired, overly friendly, extremely apologetic friend ran off to her first class. I'd moved back home three months ago and have been going to Kaibara High after the first week. Tohru introduced me to her friends Arisa and Saki and now the three of us are friends. Though I personally prefer Tohru's company, I'm not sure why. It might have something to do with the fact that me and her were like sisters when we were younger and I was there when she lost her mother and she was there for me when I lost my father. My mother had already passed away from illness and my father died a few years after having been shot on duty. He was a cop, but that didn't stop the robber of the local convenience store from shooting him. I'd moved away and lost all contact with everyone I used to know except for Tohru. It was because of her that I even decided to come back.

I sighed as I looked up at the school. It was bland and just like every other school I'd ever been to. Except the colors, they were always different. The bell telling students to get to class rang and I sighed as I made my way to the side of the school. I was an honor student who honestly didn't give a damn about school. The only reason I was here was Tohru. I looked to make sure no one could see me before jumping from the ground to the tree next to the building. I jumped from branch to branch easily, going higher and higher until I was on the top branch that was parallel to the ground as well as my destination. The roof. It was only a couple feet away and I could make it easily. I backed up on the branch, took a running start and jumped. I landed lightly on my feet on the roof. I straightened up and made sure my guitar was okay before walking over to my spot on the roof. There was a little lookout on top of the roof, it was the second highest place at school, but I didn't feel like climbing the water tower today. I sat down and took my guitar case off my back and laid it gently on the ground beside me. I leaned against the cast iron railing surrounding the top of the lookout and looked up at the sky. Clouds were lazily rolling along the light blue sky. It was surprisingly peaceful and I almost wanted to smile, until I remembered where I was. I didn't like school. The reason? I was at school when I heard of what happened to my father. I still remember that day clearly in my mind. I had just been sitting in class listening to the teacher talk about division of fractions when the door slid open and the principal and the student body president were standing in the doorway. The principal had said, "I'm sorry to interrupt your class, but we need to-"

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

The door suddenly slid open and everyone got quiet and looked to see the principal and student body president Yuki Sohma standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your class, but we need to see Miss Tennali for a minute."

The principal said and everyone turned to look at me. I looked up shocked and blinked in confusion before getting up and going out into the hall with them. They shut the door and turned to me.

"What's going on?"

I asked confused.

"I'm sorry Miss Tennali, but there's been an accident and your father's been hurt."

The principal said and I looked up at him with wide eyes.

"What? Is he okay? What happened?"

I asked, barely able to breathe.

"He's in the hospital right now in surgery. There was a robber at the local convenience store and when he got there he was shot."

The principal said and I felt like my whole world was crumble out from beneath me.

"Miss Tennali, you should probably get to the hospital."

Yuki said and I nodded numbly before going back into the room, grabbing my book bag and heading straight for the hospital. When I got there I asked the nurse behind the counter where my father was and she said I had to wait in the hall while they were still in surgery. It was four painstakingly long hours before the light turned off and a doctor came out. I looked up at him hopefully, but he shook his head as he took off his mask.

"I'm sorry. We did all we could, but we couldn't save him."

He said and that's when everything went black.

* * *

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

That had been two years ago, I had been a Sophomore. I'm now a Senior. The lawyer had gone over everything in the will and I was shocked that my father left me his guitar from when he was younger and traveled the world. He'd taught me how to play, but I'd never really had any reason to play, but now I cherish it more than anything in the world. No one had been able to catch the man who shot my father, but I did. After the funeral I took Kendo lessons and learned Karate and Martial Arts. Then I used my special ability to hunt him down and make him pay. What's bad was he didn't even remember the name of the cop he shot and killed. I didn't kill him, I just made it so he wouldn't be able to hurt anyone ever again and the police found him tied and gagged, hanging from a street light in the city. He died last year.

I sighed to myself as the breeze picked up and blew my hair about my face. I wiped my eyes as I realized I had been crying and turned to look at the guitar case by my side. I opened it and took out the silver finish acoustic and threw the shoulder strap over my head and started playing a few notes just to pass the time. Then I decided I might as well play a song since I got it out and I'm by myself. I closed my eyes as my fingers slid up and down the fret board with the ease of having years of practice. The only person other than my father to have ever heard me play and know it was me was Tohru. It wasn't that I was trying to hide the fact that I could play, it's just that to me, having people listen to me while I played was really an intimate experience. I had to like them, a lot.

I took a deep breath as I finished playing the intro of the song and the song itself actually started. I kept my eyes closed as I started to sing.


	2. First Encounters? Maybe Not

A/N: Hello again, hope you guys like this. I own nothing except for Reyra.

* * *

-Hatsuharu-

I was sitting in the back of the class looking out the window when I heard it. I could barely hear it, but it was there. It sounded like singing, but who could be singing? I looked around to see if someone in the class was doing it, but everyone else was looking up at the teacher as he went over the proper way to say something in English so it couldn't have been them. I looked over at Momiji, but it didn't seem like he could hear it.

'It sounds like it's coming from the roof.'

I thought as I got to my feet and headed towards the door.

"Hatsuharu, just what do you think you're doing?"

The teacher asked and I looked over my shoulder back at him boredly.

"Leaving."

I said before stepping out into the hall and closing the door after me. School was boring to me, but it was better than staying at Shigure's all day and besides Yuki was here. He still acted like my declarations of love towards him didn't effect him, but I knew they did. I couldn't help it, he was just so different from what I thought he'd be like that when I met him I fell in love. Even though I know he doesn't like me back, though it's not a sexual kind of love. I just want to be near him.

I snapped out of my thoughts as the singing got louder. I looked around and realized I'd unconsciously walked towards the stairs leading to the roof. I looked down the hall before opening the door and walking out. I stopped as the door shut silently behind me and looked around, I didn't see anyone, but the voice was definitely much louder. It was beautiful.

_'Made a wrong turn_

_Once or twice_

_Dug my way out_

_Blood and fire_

_Bad decisions_

_That's alright_

_Welcome to my silly live_

_Mistreated_

_Misplaced_

_Misunderstood_

_Miss no way it's all good_

_It didn't slow me down_

_Mistaken,_

_Always second guessing_

_Underestimated_

_Look I'm still around_

_Pretty pretty please_

_Don't you ever ever feel_

_Like you're less than_

_Fucking perfect_

_Pretty pretty please_

_If you ever ever feel_

_Like you're nothing_

_You are perfect to me'_

I could barely believe my ears, whoever was singing sounded like an angel. Even if the song itself did sound a little sad.

_'You're so mean_

_When you talk_

_About yourself,_

_You're wrong_

_Change the voices_

_In your head_

_Make them like you instead_

_So complicated,_

_Look happy_

_You'll make it_

_Filled with so much hatred_

_Such a tired game_

_It's enough!_

_I've done all I can think of_

_Chased down all my demons_

_I've seen you do the sa-'_

I was surprised when the singing suddenly stopped. I looked around to try and see where it had been coming from and heard a growl from above me. I craned my neck back to see a person with dark blue eyes and pixie cut two toned hair. It was the perfect mix of black and red, black on bottom red on top. I saw the person narrow their eyes at me before they disappeared.

"Hey, wait!"

I called after them as I ran around the lookout to try and see who it was, but when I got there they were gone.

"Just who was that?"

I wondered aloud to myself. I sank to the ground and propped one of my legs up while leaving the other stretched out on the ground.

'Whoever it was had a beautiful voice.'

I thought as I closed my eyes and leaned back against the railing. Guess today wasn't so boring after all.

* * *

-Reyra-

"Dammit!"

I growled as I made my way across the courtyard of the school and headed for the gates.

"Who the hell just suddenly comes up to the roof like that? I mean sure I was up there, but I was up there to be alone then some hot looking two toned guy with really nice eyes-woah wait a second, what the hell am I saying? He wasn't hot and his eyes were _not_ nice."

I said to myself as I passed through the gates and started to head home, but I stopped when I realized I'd promised Tohru I'd go shopping with her last week.

"Fuuuuck!"

I said before turning around and going back towards the school. I stopped outside the gates and slid to the ground with my knees propped up and my guitar case in hand.

'I'll just wait til school ends then go shopping with her. Who knows, maybe she'll be able to help me vent. But seriously, who was that guy?'

I wondered then blushed when I realized he'd heard me singing.

'Aw fuck.'

I thought as I ran a hand through my hair.

'That really bites, but there's not really much I can do about it. It's not like he knows me or anything so it's fine.'

I thought before taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out.

Time seemed to fly by despite the fact all I was doing was sitting outside the school in the December weather. What's weird is the cold has never really effected me, it's the summer that kills me. I can't stand hot weather. I heard Tohru's laughter and slowly got to my feet. I stretched and slung my guitar case over my shoulder and leaned against the side of the gate til she got closer.

"So Miss Honda, what are you going to make for dinner tonight?"

I heard the familiar voice of Yuki Sohma ask and froze.

'Since when did Tohru let Yuki eat some of her food?'

I wondered. As far as I knew she was staying with Saki and her family.

"Doesn't matter, just make sure there aren't any leeks in it."

A different voice said.

"Of course not Kyo."

I heard Tohru say and I could just hear the smile in her voice.

"Tohru! Tohru!"

Another voice called out, it sounded like a kid.

"Oh Momiji! How are you?"

I heard Tohru ask before I heard laughter.

"I've been fine, though Haru disappeared in the middle of class and he won't tell me why."

The child-like voice said and I heard Tohru laugh.

"Where did you go Haru?"

I heard Yuki ask someone.

"To the roof."

I heard someone say and I froze as I recognized that voice. It belonged to the two toned boy from earlier.

"What were you doing up there?"

I heard Tohru ask.

"That's Kyo's spot."

She said and silence followed. Finally, my curiosity got the best of me and I moved so I was standing against the inside of the school gates. I saw Tohru in the middle of a group of about four other people. There was Yuki, a boy with orange hair, the two toned boy, and a boy in the girl's uniform with blonde hair who was holding Tohru's hand.

"I see you've gotten quite popular while I was away Ru."

I said and they all looked up towards me. I saw confusion on three of their faces, recognition from the two toned boy and Tohru smiled at me before running towards me and wrapping her arms around me. I took a step back to steady myself from the impact of her hug.

"Rey!"

Tohru yelled and I winced at how loud her voice was right in my ear.

"Tohru…."

I said and she backed away and smiled sheepishly at me.

"Sorry."

She said and I sighed as I reached up to run my hand through my hair, but stopped halfway there and let it fall back to my side. I saw the other four people looking at me curiously and noticed that Tohru seemed oblivious.

"You going to introduce me to your friends or am I going to have to try and guess?"

I asked with a smirk and Tohru blushed in embarrassment before turning to introduce everyone.

"Sorry. This is Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, and Hatsuharu."

She said, pointing to each person in turn. I already knew Yuki, though I think he's forgotten who I am. Kyo was the orange haired boy and I noticed he had dark brown, almost red colored eyes and a cute face. Momiji was the blonde in the girl's uniform and definitely looked like a kid. And Hatsuharu was the two toned kid who'd been on the roof and heard me singing.

"It's nice to meet you all, the name's Reyra."

I said with a smile and they all came closer.

"How do you know Miss Honda?"

Yuki asked and I smiled at him.

"I've known Ru here for years."

I said as I reached out and ruffled her hair. She blushed and tried to get out of my reach.

"Yes, but that doesn't explain how you know her."

He said and I sighed before turning to look at him. This was the first time I was looking at him and he wasn't telling me something school related or life changing like last time. He was actually pretty cute, but he wasn't my type.

"I knew her when her mom was still alive. I was there when she lost her mom, and she was there for me when I lost my dad."

I said simply and noticed instantly the sad look on Tohru's face and ruffled her hair again. She smiled and I smirked at her.

"Your dad?"

Yuki asked and I nodded.

"I'm sorry, but if you don't mind my asking what's your last name?"

He asked and I smirked at him.

"Finally starting to remember I see."

I said teasingly and his eyes widened while everyone else looked at us confused.

"Miss Tennali?"

He asked and I just smiled at him.

"Now he remembers."

I said looking at Tohru and she laughed a little.

"You two know each other?"

Momiji asked and I looked at him.

"Yep. He was with the principal the day they came and told me about my dad. Didn't really know him then, don't really know him now."

I said and Momiji nodded.

"But what I want to know….."

I said, catching everyone's attention.

"Is how you lot know Ru here."

I said and noticed instantly that no one would meet my gaze. I narrowed my eyes at the lot of them before turning to Tohru.

"Well, it was nice meeting you all, but Ru and I have some shopping to do."

I said as I grabbed Tohru's hand and started pulling her after me.

"We'll catch you guys later!"

I called back to them over my shoulder while still pulling Tohru after me down the road until we were out of sight of the school. I didn't let go of her hand until we were inside the supermarket in the freezer section.

"Alright, spill."

I said turning on her and noticed instantly that she blushed and didn't meet my eyes.

"W-We're just school friends."

She said and I crossed my arms and glared at her.

"Tohru…."

I said and she slowly looked up at me and as soon as she looked me in the eyes, I knew I had her.


	3. Homecooked Meal and Screams

A/N: Okay, in this one Rey's a little more open than usual. You'll see, but it's cuz Tohru trusts them so she's trying to be nice. She secretly trusts them too. R&R.

* * *

-Haru-

I couldn't help but stare after Tohru and Reyra.

'So she had been the one singing on the roof earlier.'

I thought to myself as Kyo and Yuki started walking home. I followed after Momiji and them, lost in my own thoughts.

* * *

-Tohru-

I couldn't help it, as soon as I looked Reyra in the eyes I cracked.

"After mom died I was living with grandpa, but then he had to go and live with his daughter and her family while his house was getting renovations done so I said I could stay with a friend, but you know that Saki has such a huge family and Uo lives in a one room apartment so I thought if I could live on my own for a while then everyone would be happy. I lived in a tent for about a week in the woods, but then one morning I passed by a house and met Yuki and his cousin. After an incident I got sick and after that they allowed me to live in there house as their housekeeper, but I clean and cook for my room. They're really nice and everything, please don't be mad!"

I said in a rush and bowed in apology. I had expected her to yell at me, so I was shocked when she started to laugh.

"That is hilarious!"

She said and I looked up at her confused.

"Huh?"

I asked and she laughed that much harder.

"Here I thought you were in some kind of relationship with one of them."

She said and I blushed.

"Oh no, it's nothing like that."

I said and she smiled up at me before wiping her eyes.

"If that's it then don't you think we should pick out something nice for dinner? I'll even help you cook."

She said and my eyes widened.

"Really? You never cook for anyone."

I said in disbelief and she reached out and ruffled my hair.

"I said I'd help didn't I? So I'll help."

She said and I smiled at her.

"Okay."

I said and we turned down the aisle and started looking for something to cook for dinner tonight.

'I'm sure Shigure won't mind if I bring some company.'

I thought as we checked out and headed outside.

"So, where is their house?"

She asked and I smiled at her.

"It's in the woods, but don't worry I know the way."

I said and she just shook her head at me as she took most of the bags.

"Rey, I can carry some."

I said and she just gave me a look that said, 'You think I'm going to let you carry anything? Do you not know me at all?' and I couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

-Reyra-

I followed Tohru through town until she took a trail that branched off and went into the woods. I had to admit, the scenery was beautiful and the serenity that came with being far away from the city was almost breathtaking. I saw a house as the trees cleared and followed Tohru to the door. She slid it open and took her shoes off and I kicked mine off next to hers.

"Shigure! Yuki! Kyo! I'm home!"

She called out as she stepped up into the house, I followed her silently.

"Yo Ru, where's the kitchen?"

I asked as she turned down a hall and I had no idea where anything was.

"Oh, it's down this hall, second door on your right."

She said and I nodded as I followed her instructions. I smiled as I saw the huge kitchen and noticed it was spotless.

'Only Tohru can get a kitchen _this_ clean.'

I thought with a smirk as I set everything down and started to put it away. It took me a few tries to find out where everything went, but after that I was fine. I found the pots and pans and started on dinner. I was chopping the vegetables when Tohru came into the room.

"Oh! Rey, you should have told me you were going to start."

She said as she came up to me while tying an apron around her waist.

"It's fine, I'm almost done anyway."

I said and she paused in tying the apron and looked around the kitchen helplessly. I sighed before rolling my eyes at her.

"Fine, you can do the dishes."

I said and she smiled at me before walking over and starting on them. She never liked having other people doing things for her, she got that from her mom. But it's one of her best qualities, though at the same time it's one of her worst.

She finished the dishes in no time and I was still cooking.

"Are you sure there's nothing I can help you with?"

She asked and I laughed as I shook my head at her request.

"No, I'm sure. But if it makes you feel better you can go call everyone for dinner."

I said and she smiled before taking off her apron, hanging it up, then running out of the room. I laughed at her before cutting everything off and taking it all to the table in the main room since Tohru had explained to me that was where everyone ate. I had just set the last of the food down when I heard the sound of multiple pairs of feet running towards me. I sighed as I moved back so I didn't get trampled. The door slid open to reveal five, very hungry looking boys and a worried looking Tohru behind them. I laughed a little when they all moved to get through the door at the same time, resulting in none of them being able to squeeze through.

"Calm down boys, there's enough to go around."

I said and they all looked up at me in shock before Momiji managed to squeeze through and dashed for the table. The others followed suit shortly after.

"This is delicious!"

Momiji called out as everyone started to chow down.

"Mf mourse it is, Mohru made it."

Kyo said and I rolled my eyes before moving to go back into the kitchen to clean up.

"No I didn't Kyo, Reyra made it."

Tohru said and I froze as I felt several pairs of shocked eyes on me as everyone stopped eating.

'Dammit Tohru, why'd you have to go and say that? Couldn't you have just let them think you cooked it?'

I thought with a sigh before disappearing into the kitchen.

* * *

-Haru-

Kyo, Yuki, Momiji, Shigure and I had been out in the gardens enjoying the warm day when Tohru came out and told us that dinner was ready. We all loved her food and raced to be the first ones back at the house. We all got stuck in the doorway because we all tried to get to the food at the same time.

"Calm down boys, there's enough to go around."

A soft voice said and I looked up in surprise to see Reyra standing in the room with a small smile on her face. Momiji slipped through first and dashed for the table, we all followed shortly after. The food was delicious, I mean it normally was because Tohru was an amazing cook, but this seemed even better than usual.

"This is delicious!"

Momiji cried out, voicing my thoughts.

"Mf mourse it is, Mohru made it."

Kyo said around his food as he shoveled more into his mouth and I noticed Reyra starting to head back into the kitchen.

"No I didn't Kyo, Reyra made it."

Tohru said and we all froze and turned to look at the red and black pixie haired girl who froze in the doorway. I heard her sigh before she disappeared into the kitchen. I heard Kyo swallow his food before speaking.

"She did? Why?"

He asked as Tohru sat down next to him.

"She wanted to. You guys should feel really special, she _never_ cooks for anyone."

She said and that made me think for a while as I finished my food. I barely paid any attention to the conversation Tohru was having with Shigure until I heard Reyra's name.

"So, she's a friend of yours then Tohru?"

Shigure asked and Tohru nodded.

"Mhm, we've been friends since I was little. I hope you don't mind I brought her here."

Tohru said and Shigure shook his head with a smile.

"No, not at all. We'll just have to be careful until she leaves."

He said and everyone nodded.

We all finished our food, but none of us wanted to get up to take the dishes into the kitchen. We were too stuffed. Just as Tohru was about to get up to get them, Reyra came back into the room, gathered them all up silently, then disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Doesn't talk much does she?"

Shigure asked and Tohru smiled at him.

"Oh no, she does. It's just she's in someone else's home so she's being on her best behavior. If she wasn't she'd be much more talkative. Once she gets to know you you'll see what I mean."

She said and we all nodded in understanding.

"I'm going to go see if I can help her with the dishes."

Momiji said as he got to his feet and was out of the room before anyone could say anything.

"You don't think he'd try anything do you?"

Yuki asked Shigure and he shook his head, but I could tell he wasn't so sure himself. Suddenly, we heard a scream and we all scrambled to our feet and ran into the kitchen to see what was wrong. All of us hoping against all hope that Momiji hadn't hugged Reyra and transformed.


	4. Hugs and Kisses

A/N: You get insight to how Reyra is when she's nervous and such. Though normally she's rather foul mouthed and daring. You'll see in the future, read and review.

* * *

-Shigure-

When we all heard a scream we scrambled to our feet and rushed to the kitchen to see what had happened, though I had a feeling like I knew knowing Momiji and his lack of restraint when it came to the rules about our family's curse. We all got to the kitchen and stopped in the doorway. We stared wide eyed at the scene laid out before us. Reyra was lying on her back on the kitchen floor with Momiji ontop of her with his arms wrapped around her tightly, but he hadn't transformed.

"W-What the hell do you think you're doing you crazy ass blonde!"

Reyra snapped and I laughed a little at her choice of words. Seems like she had quite the vocabulary.

"I'm hugging you!"

Momiji yelled happily with a smile plastered on his face.

"I can see that! Now get the fuck off!"

She yelled as she tried to pry him off of her to no avail. She looked up and suddenly blushed when she saw all of us standing in the doorway. Her eyes landed on Tohru and a look of complete helplessness covered her face.

"Tohru, help!"

She called and Tohru ran forward and tried to pull Momiji off Reyra, but he didn't want to let go.

"Kyo, Yuki, maybe you two should help."

I suggested and they nodded before going to help. Haru eventually had to join in, but they managed to pry Momiji off of a very shocked Reyra and hold him back. It looked like he wanted to hug her again and never let go.

"Momiji, calm down."

Yuki said, but he kept thrashing against them trying to get to Reyra.

"What the hell man! I don't even know you, why the fuck are you randomly hugging me?"

Reyra asked as she was held back by Tohru's arms.

"I couldn't help it, I just wanted to hug you."

Momiji said and started to cry.

"Do you really hate me so much that I can't hug you?"

He asked and the look of hatred on Reyra's face melted away and she looked at Momiji sadly for a minute.

"I don't hate you, I just….don't like hugs with people I don't know."

She said, but Momiji kept crying and Kyo and Yuki looked really uncomfortable holding him at the moment.

"Aww come on kid, stop crying."

Reyra said, but Momiji didn't listen.

"Will you shut up if I let you hug me again?"

She suddenly asked and Momiji looked up at her as he wiped his eyes.

"Uh huh."

He said with a sniffle. I heard Reyra groan and sigh before holding out her arms.

"Alright, fine. Come here."

She said and Momiji leapt out of Kyo and Yuki's arms and wrapped his arms around Reyra's waist and hugged her tightly. She rolled her eyes before she wrapped her arms around him in return.

"Happy? Now stop crying already dammit."

She said softly and Momiji nodded as he continued to hug her. Everyone was looking at the two in shock for several different reasons. Kyo and Yuki from Momiji's sudden change in demeanor. Tohru because Reyra had said she didn't like hugs, and yet her she was, hugging someone who was a complete stranger to her. Haru, well, I couldn't really tell why Haru was looking at her in shock, but apparently I was the only one who was focused on the fact that Momiji hadn't transformed.

"Has anyone else noticed what _hasn't_ happened yet?"

I asked, shaking everyone out of their shocked states and they all looked at me confused.

"What are you talking about Shigure?"

Kyo asked and I shook my head at him.

"I'm talking about the fact that Momiji is hugging a member of the opposite sex and has yet to transform."

I said and all their eyes widened and they turned back to look at the two who were still hugging as if only just now realizing this.

"You're right."

Tohru said and I shook my head again.

"What do you mean he hasn't transformed yet?"

Reyra suddenly asked and I froze.

'Shit, I didn't think she was listening.'

I thought and quickly tried to think of an excuse.

"Umm…"

I started, but she cut me off.

"Lie to me and I'll make you wish you hadn't."

She said in such a serious tone that I shivered in fear. I had no doubt that she could, and _would_ hurt me if I lied to her.

"Tohru, would you mind hugging Momiji for me?"

I asked and everyone looked at me confused, except for Momiji who looked ecstatic to be able to hug Tohru. He always did like Tohru.

"Are you sure?"

Tohru asked and I nodded.

"Yes, since it won't work with her we'll have to show her another way."

I said and she didn't have a chance to say anything before Momiji let go of Reyra and clomped Tohru. There was a puff of pink smoke, then when it cleared there sat Momiji in his Zodiac form in Tohru's arms.

"You see Reyra, the Sohma family is cursed. When we're under a great deal of stress or are hugged by the opposite sex we transform into the twelve members of the Chinese Zodiac. That's why we were so shocked when Momiji here didn't transform when he hugged you."

I said and turned to look at Reyra expecting her to flip out like Tohru had, instead she had tears in her eyes.

"Miss Tennali?"

Yuki asked cautiously and Reyra reached up and wiped her eyes.

"Sorry, but I thought I was the only one."

She said and we all looked at her confused.

"Say what?"

Kyo asked and Reyra smiled at him.

"Sorry, but I'd thought I was the only one who was cursed. I'm glad to know I'm not."

She said and we continued to look at her confused.

"Well then, I assume you can transform into an animal as well then?"

I asked and she nodded.

"May we see?"

I asked and noticed she blushed.

"I…umm…can't transform the same way you guys do."

She said and I looked at her confused.

"Care to explain?"

I asked and her blush darkened.

"I only transform when I'm ki….."

She started, but trailed off, her blush darkening even more.

"When you're what?"

Momiji asked curiously, still in Tohru's arms.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and we all jumped. I looked at the clock and smiled.

"It's just the mail. He gets here late because we live so far out."

I said and saw that Reyra looked up when I said that.

"Did you say he?"

She asked and I nodded unsure why she was suddenly so interested in our mailman.

"You guys want to see me transform, then follow me."

She said before slipping past all of us and heading outside. We looked at each other before following her. We stopped on the front porch as we saw her flag down the mailman before he could take off on his moped. She walked up to him and started talking to him and I saw the man blush.

"What is she doing?"

I heard Haru ask and was surprised to hear what sounded like jealousy in his voice.

"I'm not sure, but-"

"What the fuck!"

Kyo suddenly cut me off and we all looked at him before following his gaze to see Reyra lean towards the mailman and kiss him. There was suddenly a puff of red smoke and when it cleared there sat a red and black panther infront of us where Reyra had just been.

"What the…?"

The mailman asked confused, but Yuki got to him before he could look down at Reyra and sent him on his way. He hadn't seen anything because he'd closed his eyes as soon as Reyra got close to him. We all looked at the panther as it padded over to us. The main color of its fur was black, but there were bits of red mixed in giving its fur a very exotic look.

"So you're a panther?"

Momiji asked as he hopped out of Tohru's arms and hopped over to Reyra.

"Yeah, though I transform only when kissed by the opposite sex."

She said and it suddenly made sense why she was blushing when I'd asked about it earlier.

"You couldn't have just told us?"

Kyo asked and I saw a blush on his face.

"I had no guarantee you guys would believe me."

She said, then there was suddenly a loud pop and a puff of pink smoke where Momiji changed back.

"So you guys are naked when you transform back?"

She asked as Haru handed Momiji his clothes and he got dressed.

"Yeah why? Are you not?"

I asked, truly curious and she looked up at me before there was another loud pop and a puff of red smoke appeared.

"No I am, I was just curious."

She said and she stood before us completely naked, but didn't act embarrassed by it. Tohru squeaked in surprise, Momiji laughed and went to hug her but I pulled him back as I looked away. Yuki, Kyo, and Haru had blushes on their faces and looked like they were all about to have major nosebleeds.

"Hehe, sorry 'bout that."

She said as Tohru handed her her clothes and she slid them on.

"As you know, the time for when we transform back varies."

She said and we all nodded, too embarrassed to say anything.

"Right, so what say we all go inside and get to know each other better?"

She asked before walking past us and heading into the house.

"I don't know about you, but I don't think I can get to know her much more than I just did."

Kyo said only to get hit by Yuki, Momiji, and Haru.

"What the hell was that for!"

He cried and I shook my head as we all headed back inside. Today was turning out to be a very interesting day.


	5. The Chinese and Hidden Zodiacs

A/N: Hope you guys enjoy. Reyra gets a little emotional in the chapters to come, but that just shows you who she is or some shiz like that. You'll see what I mean. Read and review.

* * *

-Reyra-

I looked at all of them before looking back at the oldest one here. He had black hair to about his shoulders with brown eyes and he was wearing a beige colored robe.

"So I take it you're Shigure?"

I asked after a while and he nodded.

"Yes."

He said and I sighed at his one word answer.

"So, you are all members of the Chinese Zodiac that goes along with the kids story?"

I asked and heard Kyo scoff.

"My bad, members of the Zodiac plus the cat. If it makes you feel any better I really like cats."

I said and smirked when I saw him blush.

"So, how is it you're a part of the Zodiac?"

Shigure asked.

"yeah, I thought there was only twelve members."

Tohru said and I smiled at them.

"Well, in all actuality there are the twelve members of the Chinese Zodiac and the four hidden Zodiacs."

I said and everyone looked at me confused.

"The four hidden Zodiacs?"

Yuki asked slowly and I nodded.

"Yep. You all know the animals already in the Zodiac. There's the lamb, the rooster, the monkey, the dragon…."

I said starting to list them off.

"The snake, the tiger, the horse, the boar…."

Tohru said and I smiled at her.

"The dog."

Shigure said.

"The rat."

Yuki said.

"The rabbit."

Momiji said.

"And the Ox."

Haru and I said together and I smiled at him which he returned with a small smile of his own.

"Then there's the cat."

I said and noticed Kyo flinched slightly. Looks like he still wanted to be included.

"So what are the four animals of the hidden Zodiac?"

Tohru asked and I smiled at her.

"Well, there's the fox, the wolf, the raccoon, and obviously the panther."

I said and they all stared at me.

"Okay, staring is still creepy no matter who's doing it so stop."

I said and they all looked away, a few of them with blushes on their faces. Yuki, Kyo, and Haru were among them.

"Hey Shigure, do you think it'd be alright if I stayed here?"

I asked suddenly and everyone turned to look at me.

"I mean, having another girl in the house means the chores will be done quicker, not to mention it'll give Tohru here someone to talk to. Plus I kinda don't want to be on my own now that I know there are others like me."

I said and he rubbed his chin in thought.

"But didn't you already know about the Zodiac curse? You must have known there were others like you."

He said and I looked down at my hands.

"It crossed my mind sure, but I never actually thought there were others like me. I'd thought I was alone until just a few minutes ago."

I said and heard him hmm in thought.

"look, if you don't want me to stay then I can just go."

I said getting to my feet and going to grab my guitar that I had leaned up against the wall.

"NO!"

I heard Momiji yell before I was suddenly tackled to the floor with a teary eyed Momiji sitting on my back.

"You can't leave!"

He cried and I groaned. It would be so easy to knock him off of me, but then again I might send him flying through the house and end up breaking something.

"Haha, it would seem like Momiji has become rather attached to you. You can stay as long as you promise not to tell anyone our secret."

He said and I rolled my eyes at him as Momiji allowed me to sit up. He moved so he was sitting in my lap and buried his head into my chest. I saw looks of shock and disbelief coming from Kyo, Yuki, and Haru. Though Haru looked like he wanted to kill the little boy in my lap, and Shigure had a really weird look on his face.

"What? He's just a kid."

I said as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Momiji is actually as old as Haru. They're both Juniors."

Yuki said and I froze before looking down at the rabbit-boy in my lap before smiling down at him.

"So what? He's cute."

I said before giving him a hug which he eagerly returned. I looked up and almost laughed at the evil glares Momiji was getting from the three boys across from us.

"Right, well one of you boys show Reyra to her room. If you need me, I'll be working on my book."

Shigure said before leaving and I noticed the perverted smile on his face as he passed.

'I'm not so sure I want to know what his books are about.'

I thought to myself as I got to my feet. I let Momiji go and he pouted before I smiled at him and ruffled his hair. I walked over and grabbed my guitar since it was really he only thing I owned before turning to Kyo, Yuki, and Haru.

"So, which one of you boys is going to show me to my room?"

I asked and nearly burst out laughing when they all jumped to their feet at the same time, thought Haru was just a few seconds faster.

"I'll show you."

Kyo said I nodded to him.

"Oh please. You couldn't show her the way to the front door let alone her room you stupid cat. I'll show her."

Yuki said and I smirked as those two started to fight and Tohru tried to break it up. It was obvious she liked Kyo so I'd leave him alone. Though Yuki and Haru seemed to be free game.

"Well, seems like I've effectively been forgotten."

I said to myself before Haru came over to me.

"If you want, I can show you to your room since Yuki and Kyo are busy."

He said nicely and I smiled at him. He was sweet, but I could sense there was something else about him. Something he was hiding other than the curse and I was determined to find out what that was.

"I'd like that."

I said with a smile before following him out of the room, down the hall, and up the stairs.


	6. Home and Bathtime Chats

A/N: Hey guys, this one's a little longer but i don't think you will really mind. Read and review and i'll update soon. Thanks Ookami for trying, but yahoo is evil if you're copying and pasting things from it. I learned that the hard way when updated mine and Erin's story Fairy Tails.

* * *

-Reyra-

It was a silent little walk down the hall to the last room at the end of the hall. Haru slid the door open and stepped back to let me see inside.

"This will be your room. You're lucky Shigure's house is so big."

He said and I nodded as I walked past him into the room. It wasn't huge, but it wasn't small either and the best part was that it had a window that I could see down into the yard.

'I'll be able to climb up to the roof if I want.'

I thought as I looked around the rest of the room. I smiled before setting my guitar down against the far wall.

"You can play really well."

Haru said suddenly and I froze. Then I remembered he'd heard me playing and singing earlier today and blushed.

"I…I hadn't expected anyone to hear me since I was on the roof."

I said slowly turning to look at him. He rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry 'bout that. I heard something in class and my curiosity got the best of me. But you really do have a beautiful voice."

He said and I felt my face heat up even more.

"T-Thanks, but please don't say anything. The only other person to have ever heard me perform was Tohru."

I said and he nodded.

"Of course. If you don't want anyone to know who am I to tell them?"

He asked and I couldn't help but smile at him. He really was a sweet guy.

Silence fell between us, but I could still hear the shouts and cries from the fight between Kyo and Yuki that was still going on downstairs. I frowned when I realized I didn't have anything to sleep on, but sighed to myself and decided to get a bed during the weekend. I had money I'd saved up from odd jobs here and there.

"Well if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get some rest."

I said and Haru blinked in surprise before nodding and closing the door as he left. I listened for his footsteps to disappear before turning towards the window. I pushed it open and climbed out with practiced ease. I hoisted myself up onto the roof and walked till I was in a good spot, then laid down and stared up at the sky. I was going to relax for a bit before going to sleep. I heard a loud thud from the below and ignored it. I didn't need to look to know what had happened, Tohru yelling Kyo's name helped me put the pieces together.

'So it would seem that Yuki is the stronger of the two of them.'

I thought to myself with a smirk as I put my hands behind my head. I heard a noise from the side of the roof and looked out of the corner of my eye to see Kyo's orange hair poking up from beside me. When he got up his eyes widened before narrowing.

"What the hell are you doing up here! This is my spot."

He said and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Hey! Don't just ignore me!"

He yelled as he got closer and I closed my eyes to keep my emotions in check.

"Either sit down and shut up or I'll kick you off the roof."

I said calmly and heard him scoff at me.

"Yeah right. You're a girl. You're probably weaker than Hatsuharu!"

He yelled and I opened my eyes to glare at him as I got to my feet. I noticed he flinched, but still didn't shut up.

"What's your problem? You're the one who's in my spo-"

He started to say, but I cut him off by roundhouse kicking him in the face and sending him flying off the roof and into the garden below. Yuki, Shigure, Tohru, Momiji, and Hatsuharu all ran out to see if he was okay. Yuki, Momiji, and Haru turned and looked up at me.

"Idiot, I told him to shut up or I'd kick him off the roof."

I said to myself before moving to lay back down.

* * *

-Yuki-

Haru had just come downstairs as I sent Kyo flying into the yard. I turned to look at him confused but he just pointed upstairs and shrugged. Well at least someone helped Miss Tennali out. I sat down across from Shigure as Tohru ran out into the yard to make sure Kyo was okay. He did what he always did and ran to the roof.

"So then Haru, you showed Reyra to her room?"

Shigure asked and Tohru came back inside.

"Huh? Oh yeah."

He said as he turned to look at Shigure. He was sitting on the outside deck with Momiji. We heard something from the roof, but ignored it thinking it was just Kyo talking to himself before we saw him flying into the garden. Haru, Momiji, Shigure, Tohru, and I all ran to see if he was okay, though I was going to see what sent him flying. Momiji, Haru, and I all turned to look up on the roof and we saw Miss Tennali standing on the roof with a frown on her face.

"Idiot, I told him to shut up or I'd kick him off the roof."

I heard her say to herself before she moved out of sight. I blinked in surprise a minute before looking back at Kyo who was unconscious in the garden.

'Seems I misjudged her.'

I thought before moving to go back inside the house. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of someone else being able to kick around that stupid cat.

* * *

-Tohru-

"I'm out of the bath. Who's up next? Yuki?"

Shigure said as he opened the door. I looked up to see him with a towel wrapped around his neck.

"I'll go last. You go ahead Miss Honda."

Yuki said and I looked at him surprised for a minute before nodding and getting to my feet. I went upstairs and quickly grabbed my pajamas before heading for the bathroom. I shut the door behind me and started the water. I waited a bit before getting in and shutting the water off. The tub always filled up quickly, something I was relieved for. I cleaned myself and soaked in the water as I thought about what had happened today.

'I found out about the hidden Zodiacs and that my best friend was one of them.'

I thought with a smile. It was always so great to learn new things. Then I frowned as I remembered how Kyo and Yuki fought over who was going to show Reyra to her room.

'Does Kyo like her?'

I wondered and sighed at the thought.

'I know I don't have anything for him to like, but I thought we were getting close.'

I thought before sighing again. I heard the door slide open and squealed as I sank lower into the water.

"Hey! Someone's in here already!"

I shouted and froze when I heard Reyra's laughter.

"I know that silly."

She said and I looked up at her in surprise.

"What are you doing?"

I asked as she laid down her pajamas and towel.

"You really should lock the door. What if I had been a pervert or something?"

She asked as she turned and locked the door.

"Rey, what are you doing?"

I asked again and she smiled up at me.

"What? Am I no longer allowed to bathe with you?"

She asked as she started stripping. I looked away and blushed.

"N-No, you just surprised me."

I said and heard her laugh as she got into the tub.

"This is a huge tub. Was it supposed to be a hot spring or something?"

She asked and I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"No, the Sohmas are just…."

I said, but trailed off.

"Filthy stinkin rich?"

She asked with a smirk and I laughed at her. She always did have a way with words.

"Come here and I'll wash your hair for you."

She said, but I shook my head.

"I already-"

"Did I ask if you'd already washed?"

She asked and I shook my head.

"I didn't think so, now get over here Ru."

She said and I sighed before moving over to her and turning around so she could wash my hair. I smiled as the familiar scent of my favorite shampoo filled the room.

"Still in love with strawberries I see."

She said and I smiled.

"Yep. Mom loved them."

I said and heard Reyra hmm in agreement as she scrubbed the shampoo into my hair.

"So, you like the carrot top I see."

She said suddenly and I blushed.

"N-No I don't, we're just friends."

I said and she laughed.

"Don't try lying to me Ru, I've known you since we were kids and I can read you like a book."

She said and I sighed before looking down at the water.

"Fine, I do."

I said and didn't need to turn around to know Reyra was smiling at me.

"Thought so. Rinse."

She said and I moved away from her and rinsed the shampoo from my hair. When I finished she motioned me back over to her with conditioner in her hand.

"Do you think he likes you?"

She asked as her hands worked the conditioner through my hair.

"I…I don't know. I thought he did or at least was starting to, but the way he acted earlier made me not so sure."

I said and heard her scoff.

"If it makes you feel any better, he's not my type."

She said and I silently sighed in relief.

"So then…what _is_ your type?"

I asked, but she told me rinse my hair. I did as she said and turned to look at her.

"I'll tell you as you do me."

She said holding out her midnight jasmine shampoo and conditioner. I smiled at her before taking them and starting to wash her hair like she had done mine.

"Well, to be honest I'm not too sure. I like the strong and silent type, but I also love a good bad boy."

She said and I smiled as two people who fit that description perfectly popped into my head.

"But the bad boy has to have a sweet side too, I don't like jerks."

She said and my smile widened as she described Yuki and Haru perfectly, though she didn't know that Haru had a dark side. Yuki would be the strong and silent type, while Haru would be the bad boy with the sweet side. I was just relieved she didn't like Kyo. I had been afraid she'd like him because they were both cats.

"Were you really serious when you said you wanted to stay here?"

I asked as I finished and told her to rinse.

"Of course I was."

She said as she rinsed her hair and came back over to me so I could condition it.

"That's good."

I said and heard her chuckle slightly.

"I'll help you out with Kyo, I can tell you really like him."

She said and I blushed.

"Oh, you don't have to do that."

I said and she turned to look at me from over her shoulder.

"Yes I do, because I know you wont do anything about it on your own."

She said and I sighed to myself at the fact that there was nothing I could do to make her change her mind.

"Fine, but don't do anything drastic. Kyo doesn't like people trying to force him into things."

I said and she hmmd as I finished and told her to rinse. She lathered up a rag and I looked out the window as she bathed.

"So, how long have you known about the Zodiacs?"

She asked and I looked at her, but blushed and looked away again. We were friends, really close friends, but that didn't mean it didn't embarrass me to see her naked. She had a woman's body where I barely had anything.

"For about a year."

I said and heard splashing of water from her side of the tub as she rinsed.

"I see. Were you surprised to hear about me being a member of the hidden Zodiac?"

She asked and I turned to look at her and saw she was just relaxing in the water.

"A little, but I was also kinda glad."

I said and she looked at me in shock.

"Oh?"

She asked and I nodded.

"Mhm, 'cause now I don't have to hide anything from you. I can't tell Uo and Hana about Yuki and the others because then they'd have to have their memories erased and I might lose mine too. But with you, since you're a member of the Zodiac as well I don't have to worry about that and now I have a friend I can talk to about it."

I said and she smiled at me.

"That's good."

She said and I smiled back.

"Come on Ru, we should get out."

She said and I nodded as I got to my feet, but I slipped on something and started to fall out of the tub.

"Tohru!"

Reyra yelled, but I shut my eyes and waited to hit the floor, but I didn't.

"Dammit girl! You've got to stop being so fucking clumsy all the time."

I heard Reyra say and I opened my eyes to see her with her arms around me. I blushed as I realized we were both naked and she was holding me close. I scrambled out of her hold and quickly wrapped myself in a towel.

"I-I'm sorry!"

I cried as I turned and looked away from her. I heard her laughing and blushed even more.

"No matter how old you get you still get embarrassed so easily."

She said and I heard her move across the bathroom.

"We're both girls silly and I don't swing that way so there's nothing to be embarrassed about."

She said, but I still couldn't help the blush on my face.

"I guess there's no helping it. Here."

She said and I turned to see she was fully dressed and holding out my clothes.

"Thanks."

I said as I took them and clutched them to my chest.

"Geeze, I won't look if you're that worried about it."

She said before turning around and grabbed a towel and started to dry her hair. I quickly dressed and hung up my towel. I moved to let the water out of the tub, but Reyra stopped me.

"I think I'd better do that. We wouldn't want you to slip and get all wet again now would we?"

She asked and I blushed before shaking my head no. She ruffled my hair before she reached over the side of the tub and pulled the plug from the bottom and the water started to drain out. She turned back to me before throwing a towel over my head and started to dry my hair for me.

"It's hard to believe you've grown so much Ru."

She said in her soft voice and I smiled. She was only a few months older than me and sometimes I felt like she was more of a mother to me than a friend, but she was always there for me when I needed her just like I had been there for her when she needed me.

"You've grown up too."

I said as she finished and pulled the towel away and hung it up.

"What do you mean?"

She asked as we walked out of the bathroom and headed towards my room. We sat on my bed and she grabbed the brush from my bedside table and started to run it gently through my hair.

"I mean you used to be so closed off once you lost your father. But then you slowly started to open back up to me and now you're opening up to Yuki and the others. You've grown in both age and the fact that you're slowly coming out of your shell more and more."

I said and noticed she'd stopped brushing my hair. I turned to look at her and saw she had her hands in her lap and her head down.

"Rey?"

I asked and she suddenly pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you Tohru."

She said and I blinked in confused.

"For what?"

I asked and she tightened her grip around me.

"I thought that once you found out that you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore. That's why I kept it from you. I was afraid you'd think I was a freak and toss me away. I'm glad that despite everything you still want to be my friend."

She said and I smiled as I hugged her back.

"Of course I'd still want to be your friend Reyra. There's nothing that could ever make me toss you away."

I said and she pulled back to smile at me. I noticed she had tears in her eyes and smiled up at her as I realized just how much my friendship with her meant to her.

"Still, thank you."

She said and I smiled at her as she got to her feet after putting the brush down and heading towards the door.

"Night Ru, I'll see you in the morning."

She said and I nodded and waved goodnight to her before she slid out of my room and headed to her own. If anything, I was lucky to have her as my friend. If it hadn't been for her then I wouldn't have been able to keep going after mom's death. I mean sure, I had Uo and Hana, but they didn't know what it was like having lost someone like that, but Reyra did. I smiled to myself as I laid down and pulled the covers up to my chin. I was really lucky to have a friend like her and I was glad she valued our friendship so much.

* * *

-Reyra-

I closed the door to Tohru's room and smiled as I wiped the tears from my eyes before walking down the stairs. I still couldn't believe she still wanted to be my friend, but I guess that was just what made Tohru so special. She could love anyone despite their past or who they were. She just had a way of making a place for her in your life and it made you smile because you knew you had at least one person who loved you no matter what.

"You seem really happy."

I heard a voice say and looked down to see Kyo sitting at the table alone.

"Where is everyone else?"

I asked and he shrugged.

"Shigure and Yuki went out for some reason. And Haru left with Momiji to go back to the main house."

He said and I nodded before walking trough the main room to get to the kitchen. I was slightly hungry and if I remembered correctly I saw some rice balls in the fridge.

"Hey."

Kyo said and I stopped with a rice ball halfway to my mouth to see him standing in the doorway of the kitchen with his arms crossed. He definitely had the looks and seemed like a good guy, but his attitude annoyed me.

"Mmm?"

I asked as I nibbled at the rice ball in my hand.

"N-Nevermind!"

He yelled as his face darkened before turning and leaving the room. I shrugged before turning and heading towards my room. Whatever he had to say he'd tell me eventually.


	7. Waking Reyra

A/N: I couldn't resist, the temptation was too great. Hope you guys got a laugh out of this too. R&R

* * *

-Shigure-

I walked into the main room and saw Kyo sitting at the table and I could tell by the smell coming from the kitchen that Tohru was there.

"Where's Reyra?"

I asked and Kyo looked up at me before turning his attention back to the T.V.

"She's still asleep."

He said and I nodded.

"Well, I'm going to go wake her up. She really shouldn't sleep so late, Tohru's food will get cold."

I said before turning to go upstairs.

"Good luck."

I heard Kyo mumble, but ignored it as I walked up the stairs and down the hall to Reyra's room. I knocked on the door before sliding it open to peer inside.

"Reyra, it's time to get up."

I said in a sing-song voice and heard her groan and roll over.

"Reyra."

I said as I walked over to the bed and gently shook her shoulder. I squeaked in surprise when she suddenly grabbed my wrist, sat up in the bed and threw me out of her room. I blinked in surprise at her door before slowly getting to my feet and scrambling back downstairs. I made it to the main room and saw Kyo looking up at me.

"Throw you out too?"

He asked and I nodded, but looked back up at the stairs a little scared.

"Oh, good morning Shigure."

Tohru said as she came in and set all the food down.

"Good morning Tohru."

I said as I sat down. I heard footsteps on the stairs and tensed until I saw it was just Yuki.

"Good morning Yuki."

Tohru said with a smile and he nodded at her. She just smiled and went back into the kitchen for something.

"Where's Miss Tennali?"

Yuki asked groggily and I froze in reaching for my cup of tea.

"She's still asleep."

I said and he looked at me.

"Someone should go wake her up so Miss Honda's food doesn't go to waste."

He said and I shivered.

"Why don't you go do it rat boy? We've already tried and got to-I mean we couldn't do it."

Kyo said and I looked at him to see he had a smirk on his face. Yuki looked at him a minute before getting to his feet and going upstairs.

"You truly are evil Kyo."

I said and he just shrugged.

"That damn rat deserves to get knocked down a peg or two."

He said and I sighed as I heard a startled yell coming from upstairs before there was a thud which was followed by footsteps and Yuki showed up in the doorway.

"Even you?"

I asked and he visibly paled before sitting down at the table as Tohru came into the room.

"Oh, where's Rey?"

She asked, only just now realizing she wasn't awake.

"Still asleep."

Kyo said and Tohru frowned.

"I'll go wake her."

She said as she moved towards the door, but Yuki, Kyo, and I all moved to stop her.

"No Tohru don't!"

Kyo yelled at the same time Yuki and I shook our heads.

"What's wrong with you guys? You're acting so weird."

She said as she moved past us and walked up the stairs. We all waited for the inevitable scream from Tohru then the thud to follow, but it never happened. Instead we heard two pairs of feet coming down the stairs, though the second was a little slower. Tohru appeared first, then Reyra with her hair disheveled and rubbing her eyes sleepily as she yawned.

"Is it breakfast time already?"

She asked no one in particular before sitting down next to Yuki while Tohru sat next to Kyo. We all stared at her in complete shock before Tohru shook us out of our daze by asking me if I wanted any soy sauce with my rice.

After breakfast Tohru and Reyra went upstairs to get dressed for school while Yuki and Kyo stayed where they were.

"How did she wake her up without getting tossed out into the hall?"

Kyo asked and I shrugged.

"I guess we'll never know how Tohru did it, but we'll know from now on to send Tohru up to get her in the mornings."

I said and they both nodded before going upstairs to get dressed. I shivered as I remembered how easily she threw me out into the hallway. She was worse than Yuki in the mornings.


	8. Races and Migraines

-Reyra-

I followed behind Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki as we all walked towards the school. She was talking adamantly with Kyo and I could see him laughing and smiling at whatever she was saying. I blinked when I noticed Yuki slow till he was instep with me.

"I really am sorry about this morning, I guess I should have warned you guys that I'm not a morning person."

I said and he shook his head.

"That's quite alright Miss Tennali."

He said and I sighed as I looked at him.

"You know, you can call me Reyra."

I said and he blinked in surprise before looking ahead of us.

"Reyra."

He said as if testing it out and I smiled at him.

"I'm sure it'd make Ru happy if you called her Tohru instead of Miss Honda."

I said and noticed the small blush on his face.

"Lighten up some man."

I said before bumping his shoulder playfully. He smiled at me before doing the same to me.

"Come on, I'll race you the gates. Last one there has to buy the other an ice cream sundae."

I said with a smile before taking off.

"Rey! Where you going!"

I heard Tohru call out and turned back to see her and Kyo looking at me and Yuki confused.

"Just having a little fun!"

I called back as Yuki caught up to me.

"We'll see you at school!"

I cried over my shoulder before picking up speed and getting farther ahead of Yuki.

* * *

-Yuki-

I leaned over with my hands on my knees as I tried to catch my breath.

"That was awesome!"

I heard Reyra yell and looked up to see her smiling.

"You're pretty fast…."

She said before leaning close to me.

"For a rat."

She whispered and I blushed at that comment and heard her laugh.

"But a deal is a deal, you owe me an ice cream sundae."

She said as I stood up and I smiled at her.

"That I do."

I said and she smiled at me. How she had managed to beat me, even with that guitar on her back was beyond me, but it was nice to have an actual challenge and not have to hold back like I did with that stupid cat.

"Reyra!"

I heard the familiar voice of Momiji and Reyra and I both turned to see him and Haru walking our way.

"Hey Momiji."

She said as she opened her arms and caught him as he jumped into her arms.

"I missed you."

He said and I heard her laugh as she hugged him back.

"You saw me just yesterday."

She said and Momiji laughed.

"I know, but I missed you."

"Why are you out of breath Yuki? Is it an asthma attack?"

Haru asked coming over to me and I shook my head.

"No….Reyra and I….had a race."

I said as I caught my breath. I smiled at Reyra as she talked with Momiji. She was definitely a one of a kind kind of girl.

* * *

-Reyra-

I heard the bell signaling students had five minutes to get to class and groaned as I set Momiji down on his feet. I looked over towards Yuki and smiled when I saw Haru.

"Hey there."

I said and he looked down at me. It still struck me as weird how he was a year younger than me, but he was taller than me.

"Hi."

He said and I smiled and shook my head at his short answer.

"Come on, we should get to class."

I said and they all nodded before we headed inside. Momiji and Haru went off to their class and Yuki said goodbye before going off to his. I had a different first class from Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru.

"Oi, new girl!"

I heard someone call out and turned around to see who it was. I mentally groaned when I saw it was Motoko, Minami, and Mio. The three annoying girls that made up the Prince Yuki Fanclub.

"What do _you_ want?"

I asked boredly as they came up to me.

"What were you doing with Prince Yuki just now?"

Motoko asked getting all up in my face and I glared at her making her shrink back in fear.

"Just talking. What's it to you bitch?"

I asked, still as bored as ever but I was starting to get a headache.

"Bitch! Who are you calling a bitch you whore!"

She screamed and I winced as my head started pounding even more at the annoying sound of her voice.

"God shut up."

I said and she looked at me in shock.

"You're voice is grating on my nerves."

I said and turned to walk away, but she grabbed my arm and made me look at her again. I growled slightly and she backed away, but didn't leave.

"Stay away from our beloved Prince Yuki."

She said, trying to sound threatening, but it was barely said as a whisper.

"Boy are you three annoying. Coming up with a fan club over someone then declaring it a rule that no one else is allowed to even be near him? Talk about pathetic."

I said and they all blinked in surprise at me before I saw Motoko look at me in anger.

"Let me guess, one of your rules is 'Don't talk to the prince alone'. God you bunch are pathetic, you only made this fan club because you're all too afraid to try and approach him yourselves, though I doubt that even if you did that he'd want to talk to you with how you treat Tohru and how you were trying to intimidate me into staying away from him. I wonder how he'd react if he knew how you three truly acted."

I said and saw their eyes widen in fear and shock.

"C-Consider this a warning."

Motoko said before she and the other two all but ran away. I sighed and rubbed my temples trying to fight off the on coming migraine.

"Is it not possible to go a single day without _someone_ giving me a headache?"

I wondered aloud to myself before heading to class.


	9. Dr Pepper and Limos

-Haru-

For some reason, I couldn't help but smile when I heard the junior girl from the Prince Yuki Fanclub whine about how Reyra said such horrible things to her and the other members. I'm not sure if it was because I couldn't stand the idiots in that stupid club or the fact that someone had finally put them in their place. Probably a little bit of both, and the fact that Reyra had been the one to do it seemed to make it all the better. It kinda sucked being a year younger than her, but she didn't seem to mind. And as an added bonus she was a member of the Zodiac too, even if it was a hidden Zodiac.

* * *

-Reyra-

I sighed in relief when the bell signaling class was over rang and we all filed out into the hall. I was thirsty so I went downstairs to the lobby to the soda machines and got a Dr. Pepper. As I turned to go back upstairs I saw a black limo parked on the curb and saw a man with brown hair covering his left eye in a suit helping someone out of the car. Curiously I walked closer. I was shocked to see the person the brown haired guy was helping out of the car. They looked so much like Yuki that it was slightly scary. They had purple hair and feminine features, but I could tell this person was nothing like Yuki. Yuki was kind and gentle, this person did not seem like that at all.

When they looked up and their eyes landed on me I froze. I couldn't look away from those pale, purple eyes. They seemed to be calling me towards them and no matter how much I screamed at my body not to go I found myself walking towards the car until I was standing right infront of that person.

"You must be Reyra Tennali."

They said in a soft voice. It sounded pleasant at first, but I could hear the hidden anger beneath.

"Yes I am. Who are you?"

I asked and when the boy before me smiled at me I froze again and instantly felt like a caged animal and I didn't like it.

"My name is Akito. Would you mind coming with me for a little bit?"

He asked, but it didn't really sound like a question so much as a demand.

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

I said going to take a step back, but the brown haired guy suddenly grabbed hold of my wrist and stopped me. I dropped my can of Dr. Pepper and was suddenly thrown into the backseat of the limo. I managed to turn so I wouldn't land on my back and squish my guitar. I heard the door to the limo shut and then the driver's door opened and shut before I could even sit up right. I fell to the floor as the limo lurched forward and I looked around confused. I saw Akito sitting on the backseat of the limo perfectly at ease. I glared at him and noticed he was wearing a white, floral kimono.

'Kinda girly, don't you think?'

I wondered to myself.

"Now, it's my understanding that you too are a member of the Zodiac. Is that correct?"

He asked and I simply glared at him as I eased myself up onto the seat opposite of him.

"Where are you taking me?"

I asked and he smiled at me. It wasn't a pleasant smile, it was a 'you'll see soon enough' smile which only made me glare at him even more.

* * *

-Momiji-

I was walking down the hallway to find Tohru when I saw Reyra getting in a limo with Akito and Hatori. I shrugged and smiled when I saw Tohru. We went to our next classes and when lunch rolled around and Reyra hadn't shown up everyone started asking questions.

"Hey, have you guys seen Reyra?"

Kyo asked and Yuki, Haru, and Tohru shook their heads.

"I saw her."

I said with a smile as I popped a sucker in my mouth.

"What? Where is she?"

They all asked and I looked up confused.

"She got in a limo with Hatori and Akito."

I said and they all screamed in surprise.

"What! And you're only just _now_ telling us!"

Kyo yelled and I looked up confused.

"What? She's with Hatori, I didn't think it was that big a deal."

I said and Kyo hit me ontop of my head.

"Idiot."

He mumbled before getting to his feet and running out of the room. Yuki and Haru followed shortly after.

"Waah! Tohru, Kyo hit me!"

I cried and turned to look at where Tohru was to see her looking after where Kyo and the others went worriedly.

"Come on."

I said as I led her out of the lunchroom and led her back to Shigure's. Kyo and the others could go get her back, we'd wait for when they came back.

* * *

-Akito-

I smiled as I grabbed hold of Reyra's hair and threw her onto the floor. I'd told Hatori to stay in his house while I talked to the girl.

"So, you're a member of the Zodiac. Not that impressive, you can't even defend yourself."

I said with a smirk and she turned and glared up at me.

"I can, but I know who you are and know it's not my place to defend myself."

She said and I had to hand it to her, she knew the rules.

"How are you a member of the Zodiac? There are only suppose to be twelve members plus that horrid cat."

I said and she smirked up at me.

"Oh my, what's this? I know something that the mighty God doesn't? That's a shocker."

She said and I backhanded her, sending her flying into the wall. I noticed she moved so she collided on her side and not her back.

'So she values that guitar does she?'

I mused as I watched her get to her feet, but keep her head down in respect.

"Answer me!"

I yelled and frowned when she didn't flinch like the others.

"Ever heard of the Four members of the Hidden Zodiac?"

She asked as she raised her head to look at me and I glared at her making her smirk at me again.

"You know all the members of the _Chinese_ Zodiac, but there are four members of the _Hidden_ Zodiac which I'm a part of."

She said and I grabbed her by her hair and yanked her head back. She gasped, but then laughed.

"What? Don't you like what you're hearing? I'm telling you what you wanted aren't I?"

She asked and I growled before throwing her to the floor.

"There is the wolf, the fox, the blue jay, and the panther."

She said as she got to her feet.

"And which one are you?"

I asked and she smiled at me.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

She asked and I reached out to slap her and she closed her eyes, but I stopped and smirked at her before reaching and snatching the guitar case off her back and pulling out the silver guitar within.

"Such a pretty thing, too bad it's broken."

I said and she opened her eyes just in time to see me about to smash it onto the floor.

"NO!"

She cried before launching herself at me.

* * *

-Kyo-

Yuki, and Haru followed me outside as I followed Reyra's scent to the soda machines downstairs. Sometimes being cursed had it's perks, like a great sense of smell. I stopped when I got to a Dr. Pepper can laying abandoned on the curb.

"It's official."

I said as they caught up to me.

"Akito has her."

I said and heard Haru and Yuki both growl.

"Where do you think they are?"

I asked and heard Yuki laugh, but it wasn't from humor.

"He probably took her back to the main house if Hatori was with him."

He said and I nodded before turning to look at him and Haru.

"Alright Yuki, lead the way."

I said and he nodded before turning and running out of the school gates and towards the direction I assumed to be Sohma house with me and Haru right behind him.


	10. Evil Gods and Black Haru

A/N: I thought I'd make things interesting. Hope you guys like the chapter. Read and review and I'll update soon. night.

* * *

-Reyra-

When I saw Akito had my father's guitar in his hand and saw his intention to smash it, I acted on pure instinct and charged at him.

"NO!"

I cried as I knocked him to the ground and managed to get the guitar from him. I rolled away from him and cradled the guitar to my chest. I heard his laughter and turned to look at the so called 'God' all Zodiacs were suppose to respect and listen to.

"If you don't want anything happening to that precious guitar of yours, then I suggest you answer my question."

He said and I glared at him.

"You touch this guitar and I swear to you, it will be the _last_ thing you do."

I said through clenched teeth and he smirked at me before suddenly appearing right infront of me.

"And what are you going to do about it? I'm God."

He said before he slapped me and sent me flying into the wall. I clutched my father's guitar close to my body and started to cry out as my back hit the wall, but bit my lip to keep from doing so. I wasn't going to give this sick bastard the pleasure of knowing he hurt me.

"Get up."

He said, but I didn't listen. I moved so my body was crouched over the guitar so he couldn't reach any part of it.

"I said get up!"

He yelled before I felt him hit my back. I groaned, but didn't move.

"Get up!"

He yelled again and this time when he hit me I felt the lash of what felt like a whip. I clenched my teeth together and didn't move.

"Damn you."

He said before I felt a sharp, swift kick to my ribs before my head collided with the wall again. I blinked back the spots that invaded my vision and just managed to get out of the way as he moved to slap me.

"What kind of Zodiac are you?"

He asked and I glared at him.

"Fuck you!"

I yelled at him and heard him growl before he grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked my head back. I felt his other hand creep up to my neck and I gasped when he lifted me off my feet. I clutched my father's guitar closer to my chest with one hand while I tried to claw at Akito's hand with my other one. I heard him laugh at me and glared at him. He was my God, even if I didn't want him to be, and that meant I couldn't fight back even at the expense of my life. The fact that I had tackled him because of a guitar gave him enough reasoning to kill me.

"I should kill you for that stunt you pulled earlier, but I'll show mercy and let you live."

He said and I glared at him, there had to be a catch.

"But in return, that guitar has to go."

He said as he reached down and grabbed hold of my father's guitar. I growled and tried to yank it away from him, but he slapped me and my hold on it loosened enough so that he could get it. He raised it over his head and threw it out into the yard. I watched horrified as it landed, but breathed a painful sigh of relief when I saw it was still in tact.

"Fucking piece of junk."

Akito said as he moved to go break it himself, but I launched myself at him and knocked him to the ground.

"Why you…"

He said, but I growled down at him.

"I told you already, touch that guitar and it'll be the _last_ thing you do."

I said and he smirked up at me before punching me in the face. It hurt, but I didn't care. I hit him back. Him being my God be damned, I'll kill anyone who touches my father's guitar.

He kicked me off of him and I groaned when my back hit the wall again.

"You little bitch."

He cried as he got to his feet and came over to me. The guitar was safely out of the room and I had already hit him, no going back now. I brought my legs up and kicked him away from me, but it only made him stumble back a couple of feet. I moved forward and crouched down, ready for anything he could possibly throw at me.

"This should be interesting."

He said with a smirk before charging at me.

'I won't be able to last long. My best bet is to knock him out.'

I thought before ducking his kick and placing my hands, palm down on the wooden floor and spinning myself as I kicked the shit out of Akito and sent him flying through the shoji doors. I got to my feet and once I was sure he wasn't getting up, I picked up my father's guitar and headed in the direction I thought was the main gate.

* * *

-Haru-

I followed after Yuki and Kyo until the main house came into view. I ran ahead of them and hopped over the bordering gate and ran straight for Akito's house. I could hear Kyo and Yuki calling my name, but ignored them. I didn't care about anything except for getting to Reyra. I could feel my black side wanted to come out, but I was fighting my hardest to keep it in. The last thing I needed right now was to go black. I turned right and stopped short. Kyo and Yuki caught up to me, but I didn't notice them I was too busy looking at the red and black haired figure limping my way with her head down and a guitar clutched in her hands. I could see the cuts and bruises on her body and knew instantly that Akito had done that to her.

"Reyra!"

I called out as me, Yuki and Kyo ran towards her. She looked up and I saw the relief in her eyes when she saw us. Kyo started to pick her up, but she whimpered when his hand his her ribs.

"Move, I got this."

I said as I moved forward and knelt down infront of her.

"Get on."

I said and she was going to protest, but stopped and I felt her climb on my back after having handed Kyo her guitar. I didn't even look back as I ran towards the front gate and jumped over it, I could tell Yuki and Kyo were right behind me. It was silent until we got the woods that surrounded all of Shigure's house. That's when Reyra spoke.

"Let me down."

She said and I was going to ignore her until she started to struggle in my grip.

"I said let me down dammit."

She said and I stopped and knelt down so she could get off. She didn't say anything else as she started walking towards Shigure's house. I noticed she wasn't limping anymore, but the cuts and bruises were still evident and I could tell she was in pain. Being cursed with being a member of the Zodiac, any Zodiac meant we were fast healers, but the wounds she has would take a while to heal.

"Reyra…."

Kyo said and she stopped to look back at him.

"I just want to get back to the house okay?"

She asked and we nodded.

Kyo stayed behind while I walked slightly beside her and Yuki walked a little ahead of her. We were trying to make sure she didn't collapse or anything. That's when she stepped on something and started to fall. I moved to catch her, but Yuki got there first and caught her, but the way she'd fallen made them both fall to the ground and her lips brush against his. They both blushed and I heard them say something, but it seemed muted as everything seemed to zone out. I knew what was happening and had no way to stop it, my black side was coming out.

* * *

-Yuki-

Reyra had tripped over something and started to fall. Haru and I both moved to catch her, but I caught her. Though we fell to the ground and she landed ontop of me, but what shocked me was when I felt her lips brush against mine. My eyes widened as Reyra pulled back and blushed. I could feel myself blushing as well.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

She said, but I shook my head.

"No, it's my fault. I'm sorry."

I said and looked away from her. I looked up at Haru and noticed the zoned out look in his eyes and cursed as I realized he'd gone Black.

"What the hell was that Yuki? You trying to take advantage of her while she's hurt? I didn't know you were that kind of guy."

He said with a smirk and I sighed as I got to my feet and helped Reyra up as well.

"What's wrong with Haru?"

Reyra asked and I sighed.

"He's gone Black."

I said and she looked at me confused as Haru turned on Kyo.

"And you you sissy little cat! Were you just going to stand there and watch as Yuki had his way with her or were you going to join in on the fun too?"

He asked and I saw Reyra's eyes roll to the back of her head and she started to collapse.

"Reyra!"

I cried as I caught her. That caught the attention of both Kyo and Haru.

"Is she alright?"

Kyo asked and I shook my head as I lifted her bridal style in my arms.

"No, she just blacked out."

I said and turned to look at Haru who had calmed down, but was still Black.

"We should get her back to Shigure's."

I said and they all nodded before we started running for the house. Shigure, Momiji, and Tohru were waiting for us on the porch. As soon as they saw Reyra in my arms they ran towards us.

"Is she okay?"

Momiji asked and I shook my head as I handed her off to Haru so I could stay and tell the others what had happened. I saw him and Kyo go into the house and turned back to Shigure and the others and started to tell them what happened once Haru and I followed Kyo out of the lunchroom.


	11. Backstories and Comfort

A/N: I decided it was time for a comfort chapter. Hope you guys enjoy, you also learn a bit bout Reyra's past. Read and Review!

* * *

-Kyo-

I followed Haru up the stairs and to Reyra's room silently. I couldn't believe the state she was in when we found her and it was just our luck that Haru decided to go Black on us because her and Yuki accidentally kissed.

"Do you think she'll be ok?"

I asked as I saw Haru gently lay her on the floor. For some reason the fact that she didn't have a bed bothered me. She had set her pillow and blanket on the windowsill and slept there. I hadn't even realized she didn't have a bed until just then, and I'm sure no one else had either.

"I'm not sure. Go get some ice."

Haru said, answering my question and bringing me back to the present. I blinked before setting Reyra's guitar down and heading downstairs to get some ice. I heard Yuki in the main room explaining everything to Tohru and the others and slipped back upstairs. I handed Haru the icepack in my hands and he gently put it under her head. I felt awkward being in the room with all that silence so I went back downstairs to help Yuki explain everything. I could tell Haru wasn't Black anymore and he was more than capable of looking after her.

I sat down next to Tohru and listened to Yuki as he explained things from his point of view, adding in details from mine every now and then. I noticed Yuki left out his and Reyra's accidental kiss and said Haru had turned Black because Reyra had fallen and landed ontop of him instead of kissing him. I just mentally shrugged.

'It's probably for the best they don't know. Besides, it was just an accident.'

* * *

-Haru-

As soon as Kyo was out of the room getting ice I looked over Reyra and once I was sure she was going to be fine I felt my Black side recede and my White side take control again. I was confused as to why Reyra and Yuki accidentally kissing made me go Black, but the fact of the matter was that Reyra was hurt and that snapped me out of it. I took the ice from Kyo and gently put it under her head then looked at her sleeping face. I heard Kyo leave and sighed to myself as I sat down next to her and pulled one of my knees up to my chest and rested my arms as I looked down at her. Despite her cuts and bruises she seemed to be sleeping peacefully, although her breathing was slightly labored from a cracked rib. I wanted to know why Akito had kidnapped her and I wanted to know what happened between the two of them until we found her limping towards the front gate, but seeing as she was unconscious I'd just have to wait. But I couldn't deny the relief I felt knowing she was safe and far away from Akito. If I could help it, I was going to make sure that bastard never got near her again.

I'm not sure when I'd fallen asleep, but I groaned as I lifted my head and looked around. I saw the sun had gone down and the moon and stars had replaced it. I turned my head and saw Reyra was still asleep on the floor next to me, but I breathed a sigh of relief when is aw the cuts were gone and noticed her breathing wasn't as labored as before, meaning her ribs had healed. The bruises were fading as well, only a few seemed to be stubborn and not want to heal. It was times like this that I was really glad that members of the Zodiac healed quickly. I blinked in surprise when I saw the tray of food by the door. I got up and brought it over to Reyra before silently setting it down and resuming the position I'd been in earlier. I picked up one of the rolls and bit into it, surprised that it was still warm but glad for it none the less.

I'd just reached for another roll when I heard Reyra groan before her eyes started to move and slowly open. She seemed to search the room in fear before her eyes landed on me. The absolute look of relief that washed over her when she recognized me made my heart flutter. She opened her mouth to say something, but she closed it before she tried to move to try and sit up. I noticed she winced and gently grabbed her round the waist and helped her sit up, but considering I was so close to her I pulled her towards me and she was sitting between my legs with her back to my left leg and her legs under my right. I noticed she tensed for a second before relaxing and leaning her back against my propped knee. I noticed she had a small blush on her face and smiled softly at her.

"Are you hungry?"

I asked as I started to pick the tray up, but she shook her head and I stopped. She seemed to be staring blankly at her hands before she closed her eyes. She breathed deeply before slowly letting it out, then opening her eyes and looking up at me.

"What happened?"

She asked, her voice a little hoarse form lack of use.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

I asked softly and I watched as her face scrunched up a little as she tried to remember.

"I remember you carrying me, then I told you to let me down. We started walking and I remember just wanting to get back home, then I tripped on something and you and Yuki tried to catch me before I fell."

She said and I noticed she blushed a bit before continuing.

"Yuki caught me, but we fell and we wound up accidentally kissing each other."

She said and I growled, but thankfully she didn't hear.

"Anything else?"

I asked cautiously. I had to know if she remembered me going Black. Her face scrunched up again and I couldn't help but think how cute she looked as she did that.

"I remember you suddenly yelling at Yuki about something before turning on Kyo. I asked Yuki what was with you and he said something about you having 'gone Black' then everything started to get fuzzy and then things went dark."

She said and I nodded.

'Seems she remembers everything up to where she blacked out.'

I thought to myself.

"Haru, what did Yuki mean when he said you'd gone Black?"

She asked looking up at me and I looked back into her blue eyes before sighing.

'I might as well tell her.'

I thought before answering her question.

"That's kinda a long story."

I said and when she just kept looking at me I took a deep breath before slowly letting it out.

"Well, when I was a kid I'd grown to hate the rat because it used the ox to get to the banquet after having tricked the cat. Because of that the adults used to say the ox was a fool and an idiot for letting the rat ride on it's back to the banquet. I'd gotten so angry and so upset that I would randomly go into fits of rage and destroy everything and pick fights with people. I suppose that's when my Black side really formed. I'd started taking martial arts, hoping I'd be able to let out some of my frustration, but it didn't seem to help. Then one day, I saw Yuki and all of my rage just built up and I exploded and yelled at him. When I had finished, he didn't yell back or laugh at me. He simply turned to look at me calmly and asked if I was a fool? I'd told him no and he smiled at me and said he didn't think so. He had been so different from how I'd thought he would be. Him being kind to me and me finally being able to let out my bottled emotions helped me lose my temper less and less, but because I'd dealt with the taunts and insults for so long I'd built up another personality to deal with it and it gets loose whenever I get angry or jealous or if something sets it off. When I turn Black the only person to be able to calm me down is Yuki, but I don't think he can anymore."

I said with a slight frown as I thought about it.

"Why not?"

Reyra asked and I blinked in surprise, I'd forgotten she was there as I was remembering when I'd met Yuki. I blushed as I realized I'd told her more than I had meant to, though thankfully I didn't have to answer right away because her stomach rumbled making her blush and me laugh.

"You should eat."

I said picking up a roll and holding it out to her.

"And you should answer my question."

She said defiantly and I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Eat and will."

I said softly and my smile widened when her blush darkened as she took a bite. She refused to look at me and I smirked at her.

"I suppose it's because I now see him as a rival."

I said and felt her stiffen before she slowly relaxed, though she didn't move. The roll hung from her mouth since she'd froze mid-bite. I couldn't help myself as I leaned down and took a bite from the other end. I noticed she blushed a deep red, but she didn't pull away. I smirked to myself before leaning back and enjoying the bite of dough.

* * *

-Reyra-

Hatsuharu's explanation of what Yuki had said turned our to be more than I had bargained for. I not only learned what Yuki had been talking about, but I also learned a bit of Hatsuharu's past. When he'd told me why Yuki would no longer be able to make him go back to White Haru I tensed. That had been unexpected and I zoned out a bit before he took a bite out of the roll I had in my mouth. I couldn't keep the blush from rising to my cheeks as he got so close. I carefully swallowed the last bit of the roll in my mouth before looking away quickly. I noticed it was dark outside and my curiosity overrode my embarrassment and I looked back at Haru.

"How long was I asleep?"

I asked and he looked at me for a minute before turning and looking out the window as he leaned back on his hands.

"A couple of hours. You were pretty beat up."

He said and I let my eyes roam over him while he continued to look out the window. On closer inspection my first thoughts of him seemed to be correct after all. He was hot. His two toned hair suited him well and the way the sides framed his face drew attention to his eyes and mouth. I blushed as I thought of how close he'd gotten. My eyes roamed over his broad chest and I could clearly see the muscle beneath his shirt. He wasn't muscled like a weight lifter thank God, but he had lean muscles that seemed to do nothing but add to his looks. I blushed when he turned back towards me and saw me ogling him. He smiled at me and I looked away. Kyo was definitely no contest with Haru, and I hadn't really been this close to Yuki to compare the two, but the more I thought about it the more I found I liked Haru better. He seemed to care about me quite a lot since he'd gone Black over the fact that Yuki and I had accidentally kissed and the fact that he was sitting with me like this right now. Where was Yuki? But the better question was, did I really care?

"What exactly happened?"

He asked, bringing me out of my thoughts. I blinked a few times before sighing.

"I'd gone to get something to drink when I saw this limo on the curb."

I said and noticed Haru was listening intently to everything I said.

"A brown haired guy climbed out and helped Akito out."

I said and felt Haru stiffen.

"That was Hatori. He's a doctor and has to stay at the main house to make sure Akito stays healthy."

He said and I nodded, filing the information way fro later before continuing.

"Well, Akito asked if I'd come with him and I tried to decline, but was thrown into the limo and it took off before I could regain my bearings. We got to the main house and that's when things got ugly."

I said and shivered as I remembered Akito's cold glare.

"He asked me how I was a member of the Zodiac when there were only suppose to be twelve of you. I told him about the Hidden Zodiac after we…..talked for a while."

I said, deciding to choose my words carefully as I felt how tense Haru was beside me.

"He wanted to know what kind of Zodiac animal I was and I told him to fuck off. He didn't take too kindly to that."

I said and saw Haru smiling, despite himself.

"I bet."

He said and I found myself smiling as well.

"He got more violent and threw me against a wall. He noticed I protected my guitar and tried to destroy it. I tackled him to the ground before he could break it though, but that only proved to piss him off even more. He hit me repeatedly until my hold on the guitar lessened and he got it. He threw it into the yard, but thankfully it didn't break. He went after it and I attacked him again. I knew if I wanted to get away that I'd have to knock him out, so I sent him flying through the shoji doors before grabbing my guitar and heading towards the gate. That's when you guys found me."

I said and I could tell Haru wondered why I was so concerned about the guitar. He'd told me something personal, it was only fair that I return the favor.

"The reason I'm so protective of that guitar is because it was my father's. He used to travel the world as a musician before he met my mother. Once I was born he'd spend every spare minute he had, when he wasn't working, teaching me how to play and sing because he said he didn't want his love of music to die when he did. He said he wanted his memories to live on through the music and guitar that I played. Once he died that guitar and Tohru were the only things that kept me sane. That guitar is more precious to me than my own life. That's why I'd risk Akito's wrath to protect it. Him being my God be damned."

I said and heard Haru laugh and turned to see him smiling at me.

"It's about time someone stood up to that asshole."

He said and I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Yeah."

I said, but was cut off by a yawn.

"Hahaha, seems like you still need to rest."

He said and I frowned as he started to get up.

"Don't go!"

I cried out as I grabbed hold of the front of his shirt. He froze and looked at me in shock.

"Just…..Just stay until I fall asleep. Please?"

I begged and saw Haru's eyes soften before he sighed and sat back down.

"Alright, but just until you fall asleep."

He said and I nodded. I blushed when he pulled me towards him so that my back was against his strong chest, but my exhaustion was taking over and it wasn't long before my eyes fluttered shut and darkness took over once again.


	12. Mornings, Angers, and Shattered Hearts

A/N: This chapter is not so happy. R&R

* * *

-Reyra-

I woke up and frowned when I saw that I was alone in my room. I sat up and groaned as my muscles screamed at me. I may have healed, but I was still sore as hell. I sighed to myself before getting to my feet and walking over to my closet. I grabbed an outfit before heading for the bathroom. I shut and locked the door after me before jumping in the shower. I pulled on the school's uniform and ran a hand through my hair to dislodge any water still there before heading downstairs. I silently walked into the main room hoping to see Haru sitting on the deck like usual, but he was nowhere to be seen. I sighed as I sat down next to Yuki and laid my head down on the table. I could smell Tohru's cooking and could tell breakfast would be ready soon.

"Morning Reyra, how you feeling?"

I heard Kyo ask and I hmm'd in response.

"Well then, good morning to you too."

He said sarcastically and I just ignored him.

"Oh! Good morning Rey."

Tohru said and I mentally groaned at the fact that everyone except for the person I _wanted_ to see kept coming in the room.

"Morning."

I mumbled as she took her seat next to Kyo.

"Morning."

Shigure sang as he slid open the door and sat down at the head of the table.

"Good morning Shigure."

Tohru said and they started up a conversation as everyone ate. I didn't lift my head at all, I just sat there feeling miserable for some reason. The door suddenly slid open and my heart stopped a moment hoping it was the person I wanted to see.

"Morning everyone!"

I heard Momiji's happy go lucky voice say and I groaned to myself.

"Look who I found outside."

He said and I didn't have to lift my head to know it was Kagura. I could sense when another Zodiac member was near, and if I already knew what animal they were then I could distinguish who it was.

"Morning."

She said and then the usual commotion started as soon as she saw Kyo.

"That's it!"

I snapped as I stood up. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me in shock.

"Is something the matter Reyra?"

Shigure asked and I growled.

"No, everything's just peachy."

I said through clenched teeth before going upstairs, grabbing my guitar, then heading for the door.

"Where are you going?"

Tohru asked and I stopped and glared at the shoji screen before me.

"School."

I said before pushing open the door and slamming it behind me.

'Who the fuck does he think he is? I know I only asked him to stay until I fell asleep, but I at least expected to see him at breakfast. Fucking asshole.'

I thought as I made my way to school.

* * *

-Yuki-

I noticed how Tohru flinched at Reyra's tone, then again when she slammed the shoji door shut.

"What's her problem?"

Kyo asked, but then Kagura got his attention so I didn't see the need to answer him.

"I see, that's quite interesting."

Shigure suddenly said and I turned to look at him confused and that only increased when I saw the perverted smile on his face.

"What's interesting?"

Tohru asked and Shigure laughed.

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all."

He said and I glared at him before going upstairs myself to get ready for school.

* * *

-Reyra-

I slid open the door to my class and everyone froze and looked at me.

"Miss Tennali! What's the meaning of you being late!"

Ms. Saki said and I cringed at the sound of her voice, it was pissing me off and I was already in an irritable mood because of a certain ox. I shouldn't even be upset and yet I am.

"Because I fucking felt like it. You got a problem with that?"

I asked as I walked down the aisle to my seat.

"There is no need for that kind of language!"

She hollered and I growled to myself. This bitch was trying to make me snap.

"I wouldn't use that kind of language if you're voice wasn't so damn annoying."

I said and the class erupted in laughter making me smirk, but the teacher wasn't so amused.

"That's it! Go to the principal's office right now young lady."

She said and I sighed as I turned to look out the window.

"Did you hear me? I said right now!"

She snapped and I turned to look at her.

"Yeah yeah."

I said before walking over to the window and pushing it up. My first class, math, was on the second floor.

"What are you doing? Get away from that-"

Ms. Saki started, but I didn't hear the rest because I jumped out the window and landed on all fours in the courtyard of the school. I heard gasps of surprise from the students in my class as I stood back up. I dusted myself off before walking calmly through the courtyard, through the gate, and into town. I needed some time to myself.

* * *

-Tohru-

I was sitting down with Kyo, Yuki, and Momiji for lunch. Haru wasn't in school today for some reason. Momiji had just been telling us about something Shigure had told him when I heard someone say Reyra's name.

"Yeah, I saw her jump too."

Someone said.

"Who was it again?"

Another voice asked.

"Some girl named Reyra, I think she might be kin to the Sohmas."

The first voice said and I froze. What had Reyra done now?

"Tohru? Is something the matter?"

I looked up when I heard Yuki say my name.

"Oh no, it's just I heard something about Reyra."

I said and he nodded in understanding.

"Oh, you must be talking about when she jumped out the window in first period. Yeah, I heard a bunch of seniors talking about it as they passed me in the hall."

Momiji said and we all looked at him.

"She jumped out a window?"

Kyo asked in shock, no doubt remembering when he had done the same thing last year.

"Wonder why she did it?"

Yuki asked and I frowned.

"She was in a bad mood this morning, maybe she just wanted to blow off some steam."

Kyo said and my frown deepened. I knew Reyra and the only time she ever did something like this was when she was hung up over some guy or extremely pissed off. She hadn't been around any guys other than Yuki and the others, but I didn't know of any reason as to why she could be pissed.

"We shouldn't worry too much about it. I'm sure she can take care of herself and she'll come back when she cools off, right Tohru?"

Yuki asked and I looked up in surprise since I had zoned out.

"What? Oh yeah, she'll come back."

I said and everyone looked at me weird for a minute before going back to what they had been doing earlier.

'I hope so.'

I thought before turning back to my lunch.

* * *

-Reyra-

"Are you sure you want this bed miss?"

The store clerk asked and I nodded.

"Yes, it's perfect. Can I take it now or…?"

I asked and the woman instantly shook her head.

"Oh no, we'll deliver it. Just give us your address and we'll have it sent by the end of the day."

She said and I grudgingly wrote down Shigure's address after stressing it was important that I got it before the end of the day. With that done I left the store and headed back out. I had been walking for a while when I remembered I still needed a bed and since I had a little money on me, I didn't see the harm in buying one. I passed by several other stores, but none of them caught my attention until I passed one that had a dark, crimson colored dress with fine black lace bordering the bottom and the collar. I checked the price and smiled to myself when I saw it was in my price range.

'It's pretty, I'll give it that, but it's probably not in my size.'

I thought with a frown as I started to walk off.

"You should come in and try it on."

A voice said and I turned around to see a man in red kimono with white pants. He had silver white hair to his back and yellow eyes.

"And who are you?"

I asked warily, I could tell he was a member of the Zodiac, but I didn't recognize him from the descriptions Yuki had told me of the other members.

"Oh, excuse me. My name is Ayame Sohma, it's a pleasure to meet you…."

He said trailing off waiting for me to introduce myself.

"Reyra Tennali."

I said and he smiled at me.

"Well Reyra, I'd love it if you would try on that dress. I can see you want to."

He said and I debated it for a minute before relenting and following him inside the shop. I normally hated to shop, but when I was upset shopping and fighting seemed to be the only two ways to calm me down.

"How's it coming?"

The woman from outside who's name I think might have been Megumi asked as I pulled on the dress. I couldn't help but smile at myself as I zipped it up and spun around. It fit me perfectly. It hugged my slim waist and stopped just below my knees.

"It fits."

I called out.

"Well, come on out and let me see."

She called and I huffed before opening the curtain and stepping out. She motioned me to the middle of the room and I moved so I was standing in the middle of the room. She rotated her finger telling me to spin for her and I rolled my eyes but did as she asked.

"Oooh, you look gorgeous."

I heard the slowly becoming familiar voice of Ayame say and I looked up to see him standing beside Megumi with a smile on his face.

"Doesn't she?"

He asked her and she nodded.

"Yes."

"So what do you think of it? I designed it myself."

Ayame said and I blushed at hearing he designed the dress I'd practically just fallen in love with.

"Well?"

He prompted and I smiled at him.

"I love it."

I said and that seemed to make his day because he clasped his hands together and jumped in joy.

"Wonderful! It's yours."

He said and I looked at him in shock.

"Say what?"

I asked and he simply continued to smile at me.

"No one has shown an interest in it and you like it so much, so it's yours. You were even so nice as to model it for us."

He said and I blushed.

"And a beautiful model you are."

He said and I blushed even more. I wasn't used to getting such compliments.

"T-Thank you."

I said as I moved to go back into the changing room.

"Leaving already?"

Megumi asked and I nodded.

"Yes, I should get back."

I said and she frowned but moved so I could get dressed. I shut the screen after me and was pulling on the jacket to my school uniform when I heard the bell on the door time.

"Ah, Hatsuharu, how are you!"

I heard Ayame shout and froze. Haru was here? Why?

"I'm fine, how are you Ayame?"

I heard Haru ask in his monotone-like voice.

"Good. So what brings you here?"

Ayame asked and I listened intently for his reply.

"Well….Rin wanted me to see if her order was ready."

He said and my heart fell.

'Rin? Who's Rin?'

I wondered as I heard Ayame move around in his shop.

"I finished it just this morning. Here you are."

He said and I heard the chink of the cash register as someone made a purchase.

"So, how are things between you and Rin? Finally made up I see."

Ayame said and I stayed as quiet as I could. I don't know why I was torturing myself by listening to them, but I couldn't bring myself to let Haru know I was here.

"Good. She called me this morning apologizing. Yes, we made up and apparently we're back together again."

I heard Haru say and I felt tears sting my eyes and my heart break even more.

"Oh? Exactly how many times did you make up this time?"

Ayame asked with a laugh and I felt the tears slide down my face as I realized what he was insinuating. I couldn't listen to Haru's response, I couldn't stay there any longer. I slid open the changing curtain, being sure to keep my head down and headed for the door.

"Hey! Wait!"

I heard Megumi yelling after me, but I ignored her and ran towards the woods with the tears freely flowing down my face. It didn't make any sense as to why hearing that Haru was with another girl upset me so much, but that didn't change the fact that it did. Then to hear Ayame ask how many times they'd 'made up' made my heart shatter. I didn't stop running until I was far away from the town, far away from that shop, and far away from Haru.


	13. Emotional Storms

-Haru-

I'd come to get Rin's dress from Ayame's shop like she'd asked and decided to chat with him for a bit. I blushed slightly when he asked me exactly how many times Rin and I had made up. Rin had called me earlier this morning and asked that I came over, I had planned on staying with Reyra until she woke up but I wanted to talk to Rin. When I got there one thing led to another and we wound up sleeping together. She said she loved me and was sorry, but I could tell she didn't mean it, but I didn't want to let her go for fear of being alone. She had climbed into the shower and I laid on her bed thinking of how different I felt being with Rin than I had before. I used to jump at a chance to see her or be with her, but now it felt weird. Like I shouldn't be doing it. I couldn't stop thinking of Reyra's sleeping form curled up against my chest and how she'd opened up to me. When Rin had asked me to go get her dress order I'd agreed just to be able to get some fresh air.

Suddenly one of the curtains to the changing room slid open and I looked up to see Reyra standing there with her head down. She suddenly bolted right out of the shop, not even listening to when Megumi called after her.

"Hey! Wait!"

Megumi yelled, but stopped when she got to the door.

"Dang it, she left her dress."

She said as she came back inside. I looked down at the dress in her hands and my eyes widened. That was the same dress I had thought would look really good on her.

"Wonder what made her leave like that?"

Ayame asked, gaining my attention again. I blushed when I realized she'd probably heard mine and Ayame's conversation.

"Um…Ayame, how long was she in there?"

I asked and he looked at me confused.

"She was in there before you walked in the door, why?"

He asked and I cursed myself before running out of the shop and running after her. She'd heard the conversation between me and Ayame, that's why she ran. But why had it upset her? Why did it matter to me if she was upset? I had Rin now, I should be happy right? So then why aren't I? I slowed to a run and looked around, I was on the edge of the woods and couldn't see any sign of Reyra. I sighed to myself before going back to Ayame's shop, picking up Rin's dress, and heading back to her house. The whole time I was sitting on her couch I couldn't stop thinking of when Reyra had run past me. She had her head down the whole time and didn't even look at me. My eyes widened when I realized she'd been crying.

'Ah fuck.'

I thought as I laid my head back against the back of the couch.

"Is something the matter Haru?"

Rin asked as she came into the room in her dress. It was a dress much like the one Reyra had left at the shop, but that's all it was. I didn't even notice how it seemed to hug her waist and make her look appealing.

"Yes there is."

I said as I got to my feet.

"Tell me what it is and maybe I can help."

She said as she came over to me and ran her fingers across my chest. I grabbed her hand and pulled it away from me.

"This. This is wrong. I'm sorry Rin, but this isn't right. You don't really love me."

I said as I tried to step around her, but she blocked me.

"Yes I do Haru. I do love you."

She said and kissed me, but I gently pushed her back.

"You don't otherwise you wouldn't have broken up with me six times already."

I said before letting her go and walking past her to the door and heading for Shigure's. I couldn't find Reyra on my own, I'd just get lost. But with Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure's help I'm sure we could find her. Then I had a lot of apologizing to do. I hadn't done it on purpose, but I'd made her cry and I wanted to know why.

* * *

-Reyra-

I kept running until I ran out of energy to do so. I leaned against a tree and slumped to the ground. I cried as I wallowed in my emotions. I shouldn't even be crying, and yet here I am crying my eyes out just because I learned Haru had slept with another girl and was probably with her right now. That thought made my chest hurt and more tears flow down my face. I heard voices calling out my name and looked up to see lights in the distance and I recognized Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, and Haru's voices calling out my name. Hearing the last one made me whimper and wrap my arms around myself.

'What does he care?'

I thought before more tears fell down my face. A loud clap of thunder sounded from the sky and I looked up just as the clouds broke and rain started to fall. I let it hit my face and mix in with my tears. I heard their voices getting closer and growled before shifting into my Zodiac form. I couldn't understand it, but when I was highly upset I could willingly shift into my Zodiac form, but at the moment I didn't care. I just wanted to get away from the voices calling out my name, especially the one that kept digging it's way to my already shattered heart. I got to my feet and took off in the opposite direction. I didn't care where I was going, as long as it was away from him.

* * *

-Kyo-

"Anything?"

I heard Shigure ask as me, Yuki, and Haru all gathered round him. Another clap of thunder sounded making us all flinch.

"We shouldn't be out here."

Shigure said, but stopped the moment Haru glared at him.

"Look Haru, we all want to find her, but there's no way we can find her in something like this. We'll just have to wait till it passes then try looking."

Shigure said and it looked like Haru was going to argue, but he shut his mouth and nodded. We all followed Shigure as he made his way back to the house. I stopped when I thought I saw a mix of red and black fur running away from us, but when I looked over it was gone.

"What is it Kyo? Did you find something?"

Shigure called over the sound of the rain.

"No, I just thought I saw something."

I said and they all looked at me before I shook my head.

"Come on, let's get out of this storm."

I called and they all nodded before we ran back to the house. I just hope that wherever Reyra was that she could find some shelter to wait out the storm.


	14. New Friends and Shocking Surprises

-Reyra-

I shivered as I ran, but I didn't care. I was letting the more animal side of my being take over so I wouldn't have to deal with all the emotions that were swimming around in my heart. I finally slowed down when I started to shiver so bad that I could barely stand. I looked around for some kind of shelter and sighed in relief when I saw a small cave in the side of a cliff. I made my way inside and shook myself as dry as I could before I curled up, still in Zodiac form, and laid my head down on my paws. I watched the storm from inside the cave. The wind had picked up and the rain had started to pour. It was like it was reacting to my emotions even though I knew that wasn't true. A clap of thunder sounded before a flash of lighting lit up the sky. I tried to reign in my emotions, but I couldn't. It just hurt too much. Even though I knew I should be hurting I did. Even though I knew I shouldn't be crying over him because he was never mine I was. We had gotten closer, or at least I thought we had. I'd thought it was something special, or at least something that could become something special. Why did I have to be so naïve? Of course he wouldn't want me, I was just some random girl Tohru knew who just happened to have the same kind of curse. I whimpered before closing my eyes. All that running and crying had made me tired and I knew that if I slept, then the pain would go away, even if only for a few minutes.

* * *

-Yuki-

We all got back to the house to see Tohru waiting for us with hope in her blue eyes. When Shigure shook his head silently telling her we didn't find her she looked down at her feet and headed for her room and hadn't come out since. Kyo had come up to try and console her, but she refused to open the door. We'd all changed into dry clothes except for Haru and were sitting around the table in the main room.

"Alright Hatsuharu, talk."

I said, slightly upset that he had some understanding as to why Reyra had suddenly run off. I knew she didn't like me the way I'd grown to like her, but that didn't mean I didn't care about her.

"I got a call from Rin this morning. She said she wanted to see me so I left and went to her house."

He said and I mentally sighed, that woman was no good for him.

"We talked and….made up. Then she sent me to go get her dress order from your brother Ayame. I went and started to talk with him. He'd asked me about Rin and me, then suddenly Reyra opened the screen to one of the changing rooms. She didn't look at anyone, she just bolted right out of the store. She even left a dress she'd bought. I'd gone back to Rin's and told her it was over. She'd said she loved me, but I knew better so I ended it. Then I came here to ask for you guys to help me find her."

He said and I sighed as I sat down.

"Did Reyra happen to hear your and Ayame's conversation?"

Shigure asked and from Haru's lack of an answer we all knew that was a yes.

"Dammit! Haru, you're suck an idiot sometimes!"

Kyo yelled at him and we all looked at him surprised.

"I didn't know she was there."

Haru said and I sighed as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"It doesn't matter if you knew or not, the fact of the matter is is that she was. She's in love with you Haru. Anybody with eyes can see that."

I said and his eyes widened in shock.

"Apparently not anybody."

Shigure said with a chuckle which made me and Kyo glare at him. He held up his hands in surrender before turning to look at Haru.

"But they're right. She is in love with you. She opened up to you out of all of us here. She wouldn't let Kyo pick her up when you three found her at the main house, but she'd let you. And she ran into the forest after hearing you had been with another woman. If that doesn't show she loves you then I don't know what does."

Shigure said and Haru looked down at his hands.

"There's nothing we can do now but wait till the storm is over and hope that our dear, sweet Reyra is ok."

Shigure said and we all tensed. Shigure seemed to have noticed what he said and tried to lighten the mood, but it didn't help. Haru got up and I looked up at him.

"Where are you going?"

I asked and he looked at me.

"Sleep."

He said before going up the stairs. I didn't bother to think about where he was going to sleep, I was too worried about Reyra.

'Please be okay.'

I thought before getting up and heading to my room to get some sleep myself.

* * *

-Reyra-

I opened my eyes and was shocked that it was sunny outside the cave I'd slept in. It shocked me that I'd stayed the whole night here, but then again considering how I felt it wasn't really all that surprising. I moved to get up, but stopped when I felt something warmed curled up against my side. I turned my head to see a ball of orange and red. On closer inspection I noticed that it was a tiger. I could tell by the scent that she was a member of the Zodiac. I tried to remember what Yuki had told me about the other members of the Zodiac. He'd said that Ayame was the snake, Hatori was the dragon, and Kagura was the boar, but who did he say was the tiger again? I froze when she started to move. She opened her eyes and looked up at me with sleepy orange colored eyes. They widened a bit before she scrambled away from me to the other side of the cave.

"Hey, it's alright."

I said, but it came out as a growl since I was still in my Zodiac form. I transformed back into my human form and once the red smoke cleared I moved closer to her.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm not going to hurt you."

I said and noticed she stopped shaking, but she was still looking at me warily.

"My name's Reyra, what's yours?"

I asked and she slowly took a step towards me. There was a puff of smoke and a slight pop before a little girl, no older than thirteen, with orange colored hair to her shoulders looked up at me.

"K-Kisa."

She said softly and I smiled at her.

"Hello Kisa. What are you doing here?"

I asked and noticed she came closer to me.

"I was on my way to Shigure's when it started to storm. I found this place and…."

She said trailing off.

"Deciding to take shelter?"

I asked and she nodded.

"Seems like we think alike."

I said with a smile and she looked down at her hands.

"What say you to finding some clothes?"

I asked and she nodded. I reached out to pick her up and stopped when I noticed she flinched.

"Here, get on my back and I'll find us some clothes alright?"

I asked as I knelt down. She hesitated a moment before I felt her climb onto my back. I stood up before making my way out of the cave and running towards town. I went through the back ways so as not to be seen and stopped behind the fence of someone's backyard. They had clothes on the line and I smiled as I realized there would be clothes for me and Kisa. I knelt down and she climbed off.

"Stay here, I'll be right back."

I said before hopping over the fence, grabbing some clothes, then hopping back over. I handed her the clothes I'd grabbed for her before pulling on the pair of light blue cut off shorts and white off the shoulder halter top I'd gotten for myself. I turned to Kisa and laughed a bit when I saw she was having trouble with the small denim skirt and orange and black striped long sleeve shirt.

"Here, let me help."

I said before pulling the shirt down over her head, then helping her with the skirt.

"There."

I said with a smile and she smiled back at me.

"You want to walk or you want me to carry you again?"

I asked and she looked to be debating it before she pointed to my back. I smiled before kneeling down. She climbed on and I stood back up once I was sure she was secure. I aimlessly walked around until I recognized the name of the store I was passing. It was Ayame's store.

"Reyra!"

Someone called and I looked inside to see Megumi running towards me. I noticed Kisa's grip on my shoulders tightened and I moved so she was hidden from Megumi.

"Hey, sorry about yesterday."

I said and she waved me off.

"You left your dress, here."

She said before running inside, then coming back outside with it.

"Thanks."

I said as I held out one arm for her to loop the handles over, then I moved it back to properly hold Kisa up.

"Well, I got to get back to work. Bye."

She said and I nodded to her before I started to leave the shop, but I stopped when I heard someone else say my name.

"Reyra?"

I looked up to see Ayame.

"Hey."

I said as he reached me. I was shocked when Kisa didn't react to him, maybe it's because he's a member of the Zodiac too.

"Why'd you run off yesterday? Was it because of Haru?"

He asked and I tensed, but he didn't seem to notice.

"No, sorry. I just….had to get away."

I said before nodding goodbye to him and heading for the door.

"You had everyone out looking for you you know?"

He asked me as I opened the door and I froze.

'Everyone was out looking for me?'

I wondered.

"Haru seemed really worried when he saw you run out of the store like that. He got Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure out in that storm yesterday looking for you."

He said and I felt warmth in my heart at the thought that Haru cared, but quickly squashed it as I remembered the fact that he was with another woman. He was taken, so what did I care that he was out looking for me?

"Oh, well I'll have to make sure to tell them I'm alright. Good bye Ayame."

I said before leaving before anyone else could stop me.

I just walked and I sighed when I realized I'd unconsciously brought myself home.

"There's no delaying it anymore. I don't want Kyo, and the others to worry. Haru can just go fuck himself."

I said to myself then blushed when I realized I still had Kisa on my back. I looked back and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw she was asleep. I slid open the shoji doors with one hand before sliding it shut again. Since we were both barefoot anyway I just silently made my way upstairs. I walked to Tohru's room and gently laid Kisa down on her bed before going to my own room. I slid open the door and smiled when I saw my bed had been delivered and was sitting in the corner of my room by the window like I'd asked. I set my bag down in my closet before moving over to my bed. I froze when I saw there was someone already in it. But not just any someone, a certain someone with two toned hair that stole and shattered my heart.

"Hatsuharu?"


	15. Squeakers and Revelations

-Reyra-

I stared in disbelief at the two tone male asleep on my bed. Despite the pain I felt knowing he loved someone else I couldn't help the blush that rose to my cheeks and the fact that heart that I thought had been shattered seemed to beat faster. I had it bad for him. He was curled up on his side with one hand on my pillow next to his head and the other slightly hanging over the side. His lips were parted and his bangs slid down to cover part of his face. He was still wearing the black shirt lined in white and black leather pants from yesterday. He still had all his necklaces on so I'm assuming he fell asleep with them still on. But the main thing I was wondering was why was he in my bed?

"Reyra…."

I heard him say and my eyes snapped up to his thinking he was awake, but he was still asleep. My heart was beating even faster than before and my blush had darkened when I realized he'd said my name in his sleep.

'He shouldn't be thinking of me, he should be thinking of that Rin girl.'

I thought and felt tears in my eyes again simply thinking of him with another woman. I covered my mouth with my hand so I wouldn't make a sound before taking a step back towards the door, but I stopped when my foot landed on the one squeaky floorboard in the room and Haru groaned. I looked at him and cursed my luck when I saw him open his eyes. Storm gray met deep blue before I looked away.

"Reyra!"

He cried out and hearing the amount of joy and relief in his voice made my heart jump for joy, but I knew it was only because I was okay, nothing else.

"Hi."

I said, still refusing to look at him. I heard him move around on my bed and was still close enough to the bed to see his legs hang over the sides as he sat up.

"Reyra listen-"

He started, but I cut him off.

"I should probably go tell the others that I'm okay. I heard they were out looking for me yesterday."

I said trying to get out of this situation. I didn't want to hear him tell me he loved someone else and we couldn't be friends. I couldn't take it if I heard him say those words.

"About that, I-"

"You know I still can't believe you all went out in a storm like that."

I said cutting him off. Even if we could still be friends it would hurt knowing he loved someone else. I couldn't help it, I loved him.

"Reyra, I wanted to-"

"And besides, if I don't Tohru will flip. You know how Tohru is when it comes to her friends."

I said, cutting him off again. I squeaked when I was suddenly grabbed round the waist and pushed back amongst the pillows of my bed with Haru hovering over me with both hands on either side of my head and both knees on either side of my waist pinning me down.

"Dammit Reyra will you just listen to me!"

He snapped and I instantly froze and my eyes snapped up to his in shock.

"What I was trying to say is I'm sorry. You shouldn't have heard all that yesterday."

He said and I looked away from him and blinked back tears.

'Fucking emotions.'

I thought to myself.

"You don't need to apologize, you're with the one you love. I shouldn't have been so stupid."

I said refusing to look at him. It almost killed me to say the word love when saying he was with someone else, but no matter how much I wished differently, nothing was going to change.

"That's just it Reyra, I don't love her. I love someone else."

He said and my heart stopped. He loved someone else? Not this Rin woman? Who? I couldn't help but feel a small bud of hope build up in my heart even though I knew it couldn't be me.

"And who is it?"

I asked, still not looking at him. If I did I wouldn't be able to hold back the tears. I tensed when I felt his hand on my chin as he turned it so I was looking up at him.

"You."

He said before leaning down and pressing his lips against mine.

I was so shocked that it took me a minute to realize what he'd said. He loved me, and he was kissing me. My heart jumped at that thought then I remembered that I was just laying there doing nothing. I brought my hands up and tangled them in his hair as I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer as I kissed him back. He wasn't in love with some other woman, he was in love with me. That thought alone sent my heart soaring. I felt Haru lower his body so it was pressed against mine, but I didn't feel any of his weight. One of his hands trailed down my side and I shivered. It was when he moved his hips that I moaned. He probably hadn't meant to do that, or maybe he did I don't know, but what I do know is that it felt amazing. I blushed when he pulled back so we could breathe and stared down at me with a smile on his face. I stared into his eyes and blushed even more when I saw he liked the sound I'd just made.

"Hatsu-"

I started, but he cut me off with another kiss that I eagerly returned. But he pulled away again and I pouted making him laugh.

"Just Haru is fine."

He said with a smile when he finally stopped laughing. I looked up at him and couldn't believe it. He loved me. _Me_. Out of everyone in the world he loved me. And I couldn't be happier for it.

"Okay."

I whispered and he smiled at me again before leaning down to kiss me, but stopped when we heard footsteps from the hallway. I heard him growl as he rolled off me and laid on his back on my bed and glared up at the ceiling. I couldn't help but giggle at that. The door to my room opened to reveal Tohru. Her blue eyes searched my room before falling on me. Her eyes widened before she ran into the room and launched herself at me. If I hadn't caught her she would have hurt herself.

"Reyra!"

She yelled and I winced at how loud she was.

"I woke up and saw Kisa in my bed and wondered how she'd gotten here, then I had a feeling like I should come to your room and now you're back!"

She yelled again and I flinched at her screaming in my ear. I stopped when I heard her crying.

"Tohru….I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

I said as I hugged her back.

"I-It's okay. At least y-you're back now."

She said as she sat up and wiped her eyes. I smiled at her and she returned it until she saw Haru laying on my bed beside me with one arm behind his head and the other laying across his stomach.

"Umm Reyra, why is Haru in your bed?"

She asked and I blushed, though thankfully I didn't have to answer because my door opened to reveal Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure. They all blinked in surprise before rushing towards me and enveloping me in a group hug. I felt slightly awkward, I liked hugs but this was a bit much.

"Guys…."

I said, but they didn't hear me.

"Guys…"

I said a little bit louder, but they still didn't hear me. I was about to yell at them when I felt something grab my arm and pull me backwards. I looked up when I felt my back hit something solid and blushed when I saw I was sitting in Haru's lap with his arm wrapped around my waist.

"Are you guys trying to smother her to death?"

He asked and everyone looked up at us. Tohru blushed when she saw Haru's arm around my waist. Kyo looked slightly lost, Shigure had a perverted look in his eye, and Yuki just looked at Haru before nodding as if saying he gave his consent.

"Sorry, but we were so relieved that our dear, sweet Reyra had returned."

Shigure said and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Trust me, I am anything but sweet."

I mumbled, but they all heard me.

"Yes, well, we should all be getting ready for the day. You five have school after all."

Shigure said and I watched as they all left just as quickly as they'd showed up, leaving me in Haru's lap with his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Umm….Haru?"

I asked and squeaked when I was suddenly pushed back down against the pillows with him hovering over me.

"H-Haru?"

I asked and he just smiled at me before kissing me. Before I could even respond he pulled back. He got off my bed and stood up.

"Where-"

I asked sitting up, but he cut me off.

"I have to get ready for school too."

He said with a smirk.

"I'll see you downstairs."

He said before walking out of my room. I laid back and stared up at the ceiling wondering if that really just happened. I touched my lips and smiled when I felt them tingle from that last kiss. Yes, that really happened. Haru really does love me. I smiled at the thought before I got up and went over to my closet to get ready for school.


End file.
